A Metamorphosis
by rockpaperscissor
Summary: Sirius Black's at Hogwarts and learning more than just magic. Friendship with him is costly... but in the end, it just might be worth it. AU, maybe.
1. Sirius Beginnings

_**M e t a m o r p h o s i s**_

_Chapter 1 - Sirius Beginnings

* * *

_

First of all: Random babblings and disclaimer. This was actually my first fic, but I posted it later. I'm not sure if people are going to like it, but meh. I like it well enough. Besides, I'm one of those who think (on the rare occasions they do) that Sirius isn't as much of a clown or a pervert as people seem to think he is. Okay, I admit, he's not a perfect character, but still. Sirius isn't a hyper little kid! He should be treated like he deserves to be treated! He shouldn't be killed off!

(breathes shallowly) Ahh! Can't breathe! Can't breathe!

And so, the writer dies. T.T

Before the story can begin, however, the writer (may she rest in peace) would like it known that she is not JK Rowling, otherwise she would have never killed off a certain character that we all know and love. And who happens to be the protagonist of this fic.

Oh, this is a revamp of the first chapter. Decided that there were some things that needed to be touched up. So... yeah. Go ahead!

* * *

"You be good now, Master?" Tilly the house elf asked a tall raven haired boy. She was a small little thing, with ears that stuck out very prominently from a batch of dirty blue hair. But in spite of appearences, she was old enough to have helped raise him since he was a toddler. 

He shrugged, giving her a rare curve of his lips. "Not now, Tilly. I'm off. Give my farewells to the family." He started to the train.

"Tilly will, Master Sirius." She took his hand and squeezed it warmly before he could tug it away in disgust. "Ah, will be hard on you," she whispered to herself softly, "but Master good enough." She popped out of his sight.

Sirius Black stepped on the platform without a second thought, his mind going over what he had learned over the summer. Although his parents had taught him the black arts and their uses, Sirius found the Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook to be almost enchanting. _Besides_, he rationalized, _if I meddle in the dark arts I should probably learn how to defend myself against it. Right?_

That was his reasoning, at any rate. Sirius plopped himself into a chair in the nearest compartment, and his bookbag and empty cage in another. His new black owl Tawren would meet up with him at Hogwarts. He glanced up quickly, then took out his books for further scrutinizing. No one was coming anyway. The shrill whistle sounded, and the train began to move.

Sirius had read over the summer as much as he could. Now, he lay down on the seat, a book on transfiguration in his hands. _Fascinating, _he thought. His fingers were itching to get to his wand to practice again. _Not yet, _he reminded himself. _No magic on the train._

"Excuse me, can we sit here?" asked a girl with curly brown hair and muggle clothes. "Everywhere else is rather full." When he nodded, standing upright and shoving his books to the corner, she and her redheaded friend came in.

She smiled widely. "All alone here, are you?"

He shrugged, the corners of his mouth tugged into a charming shadow of a smile. "Not anymore." He bowed to them both, and they giggled. "Sirius Black, at your service."

His parents had always insisted on good manners._"It makes everyone think better of you. I cannot stress enough how important first impressions are,"_ his mother had told him while straightening his robes.

"_Make them like you, and you can take advantage and pull them in whichever direction you want - if you're good enough,"_ his father had added. "_Fear isn't always necessary, no matter what others may think."_

The girl's smile seemed to fade a little. "This is Lily Evans."

Evans held out her hand and Sirius shook it without hesitation. "Pleased to meet you." She grinned; not every guy had the guts to do that.

He raised his eyebrow at the brown-haired girl. "And you?"

"Cordelia Wiles," she said stiffly. Her hand remained clenched at her side.

Sirius noticed, but simply nodded back at her. "Well, you're welcome to do whatever here."

"Thanks," Evans replied with a grin, looking oddly at her friend. Sirius noticed that too, but went back to his book, not particularly caring.

The two girls sat at the corner, chatting quietly, occasionally glancing in his direction. Sometimes they spoke loud enough that he could hear them, before hushing and snatching another look at him.

That irritated Sirius. _If you're going to talk about me, at least have the decency to keep quiet. _He shrugged in annoyance and looked back at the transfiguration book, trying to concentrate. _Stupid muggles._

The boy sighed before putting the book back in his bag. _I suppose I might as well sleep. Nothing else to do, anyway. _His eyes closed.

* * *

He suddenly woke up, certain he had heard something. Sirius glanced at the two girls who were still talking in the corner. "What is it?" 

"Nothing, Black," Wiles replied coolly.

He sprung up to his legs. "You two want something?" he asked cheerfully. They stared at him in confusion until he nodded to the cart outside. "Sweets or what not?"

"Maybe a -" Evans started.

"No thanks," Wiles cut in. She elbowed her friend. "We're fine."

Sirius shrugged and bought some chocolate frogs. He'd never really had any candy other than chocolate, and preferred to stay out of the whole mess anyway. Besides, candy was for _children_.

"Hey, look out!" a skinny boy shouted at him. The next second, Sirius was drenched in water. Other people in the corridor seemed to be in much the same state, and much less quiet about it. That must have been what he'd heard before.

He looked down at his clothes. _Water balloons? How amateur._

"Sorry," the boy breathed. He had soft brown hair and bright eyes. He smiled apologetically. "I tried to tell him to stop," he gestured to another boy who was running in the other direction, "but James seems determined to make trouble for everyone on the train. It's only his first day, too."

Sirius shrugged. "It's alright." He took out his wand and muttered, "_Secadore!"_. His clothes dried instantly. "No harm done."

The boy gaped at him for a moment. "Handy with a wand, aren't you? My name is Remus Lupin. I'm a first year, so I don't know that many spells yet."

Sirius looked at him in understanding. He had heard of the Lupins. "I'm a first year too."

"Really?" the boy raised his eyebrows.

"Sirius Black." He bowed.

Lupin's face showed nothing, but his fists curled slightly. "I see. Well, Black," he nodded stiffly. "I had better go after James." He started running again, not looking back.

"Well, what do I expect from the grandson of Auror Hermos Lupin?" Sirius asked himself. "And a muggle mother, probably." He sighed. "How did I get stuck with all the _muggles_?" he asked aloud plainitively.

"Wrong section, ickle firsty?"

He started before turning around and seeing a blonde-haired youth.

"What do you mean?" he asked, ignoring the slur.

The boy smiled broadly. "You're sitting in the mudblood section. The Gryffindors usually sit up there," he gestured with his head. "Slytherins like moi," he grinned and pointed to himself, "sit in the back. Care to join us?"

_Why not? _Sirius walked with the tall boy, making sure to first collect his things. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Lucius Malfoy. I'm a prefect at Hogwarts," he replied. He opened a door and motioned Sirius in.

"Lucius. We were beginning to place bets as to whether you would show up again," A pretty blonde drawled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Malfoy asked, the glimmer in his eyes a little _too_ innocent.

The others sniggered. "As if we don't know what you were planning to do after that brat came and spilled bleach all over your clothes," a seventh year boy said.

Malfoy grinned. "Ah, well, I got distracted. The kid'll get what's coming to him later. Unless he's in Slytherin. Then he'll get double."

The blonde smirked. "Ah, just when I thought you were getting smarter. It's highly unlikely, Lucius. There's only one House filth like him go to."

"Ravenclaw?" Sirius asked. He didn't know too much about Hogwarts, being kept in relative seclusion most of his life. He knew about Slytherin, and that he was going to be in Slytherin - no question about it! -but that was mostly the extent of his knowledge.

Everyone laughed. "Cute kid," she said to Lucius. "Where'd you get him?"

"The train, Narcissa. You know, the one we're on?" He threw up his hands in mock exasperation. "Just when I thought you were getting smarter… Ouch!" He yelped as she threw a pillow on him, laughing in a nasal voice. Still, Sirius thought, they seemed all right. Narcissa... he wondered if it could be his cousin. He'd only met his cousins seven years ago, when he was four, and since then he had only heard about their doings at family dinners.

A boy with greasy black hair rolled his eyes and told Sirius, "Gryffindor, dummy. That's were all the morons are."

_Like you? _Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Hello to you too." He extended his hand, remembering his father's words.

The boy sniffed as he took it, making his large beak nose seem even larger. "I'm Snape. Severus Snape. My family is one of the most prestigious pure-blood families." Well, he seemed proud.

"What a coincidence. Mine is too."

Snape had a high laugh. "I'm sure," he said arrogantly. He started to open his mouth to say more when the train stopped.

The Slytherins were the first ones out of the train. Sirius started to follow Malfoy out when the latter stopped him. "First years go that way with the half-breed gamekeeper," he pointed towards a huge man with a wry scowl and mildly pushed Sirius away.

"First years! All first years come t'me!" the man bellowed. "Alright now… one group o' four in each boat. You!" he pointed at Sirius, who was standing alone. "You're with these three kiddies." Sirius moved promptly to where Lupin, Evans and Wiles were. They eyed him distrustfully. "Alright now! Ready!" He tapped his boat, and the entire fleet began moving.

Everyone gasped as they saw the castle.

"It's bloody enormous!"

"Humongous, you mean."

"How on earth did they build it?"

"It looks old."

"I heard it's haunted…

"There are ghosts in there?"

"Don't worry, Kelch, there's plenty of room for us and for them…"

"They can't touch you, you know."

"Bloody gigantic…"

"Must have cost over billions and billions of pounds…"

But our Sirius was busy looking across the lake. "Bloody hell…" he muttered, as he looked over the scaly horses that pulled the carriages. "They have a herd of thestrals?" he felt more respect towards the huge man. _What a job that must be._ His father had more than enough trouble with just one.

He peered down at the cloudy waters of the lake while the others were still "ooh" and "aahhhh" over the castle. A shadow passed him, and a slimy tentacle caressed the boat next to his- to the fright of all onboard. It moved from boat to boat until it finally reached Sirius's.

The boy, fascinated, touched it gingerly, wary of anybody watching. It was cold and slippery, with large suction cups on the bottom, and Sirius felt rather odd when it started to curl around his arm.

The raven-haired boy went overboard without a sound.

* * *

A/N: Yes! My first cliffhanger... I think. Want to know what happens next? Review! (please?) 


	2. a Swim and a Sorting

**_M e t a m o r p h o s i s_**

_Chapter 2 -a Swim and a Sorting_

_

* * *

_

Hello, dear readers... this is me, rockpaperscissors... I was revived by an angry mom, just in case you're wondering, so that's why I'm here.

Abig thank you to those who reviewed and encouraged me to update this quickly - although I'm already warning you, later updates won't be so good. I'm not good on deadlines, as my English teacher can tell you... )

This chappy has my own original Hogwarts Hat song. Hehe. Tell me what you think of it, please... I know it's nothing like what Rowling can do... Still, I'd like some feedback.

Ahem. Alright. Uh... some of you (okay, one of you) had some questions.

**brennQT:**My first reviewer!You are awesome.Like I said (I think) this story will be slightly (or more, depending on my mood) AU. Sirius was sheltered (actually, his parents just didn't take him anywhere. Hmf. Nice people, eh?), and while he has certainly heard of the Malfoys, he never met them in person. As to Narcissa, I thought I already gave a reason why... just read back and you'll see it, brennQT.(Can you explain the name to me? Sounds cool, but I sense an inside joke... hehe) And I do agree, Sirius is a bit stuck up... but I forgive him, he never knew any different.Polite Sirius isso cute though! But I hope you like him more as the fic progresses...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah. The book comes out soon though! All I can say is... Sirius better be in it! (mutter mutter)

Alright! (claps hands) To the story, my dears. And forgive any cliffhangers, I beg of you. (That's for you, Kurtcobain4eva. Really, how do you people come up with these names?)

* * *

He was sucked to the bottom of the lake, the monster still with a firm grasp on his arm. A muffled cry escaped his mouth, but the squid didn't seem to hear, just kept pulling him down and down. They passed many sorts of creatures on the way. Some he recognized from the Dark Art books his parents had given him for his birthday. 

Sirius's eyes began to roll up as an insane amount of pressure seemed to settle on his head. Blearily watching the streaks his loose hand made in the water, Sirius shut his eyes tightly, not able anymore to hold his breath. A distant laughter sounded in his mind. This is how he would die? _Well, it's unusual, to say the least. I'll be remembered forever as the boy who drowned on his first day. Hooray._

Although somehow, now, it seemed pretty funny.

* * *

It wasn't until they were waiting to go to the Great Hall when Remus noticed. He nudged James, the first friend he had made on the train. "Hey, James?" 

"How do you think we'll get Sorted?" the boy asked eagerly. "I heard we have to battle a dragon. No – a werewolf!"

Remus shivered a little. "Don't be stupid. It isn't the full moon today."

"Oh. Too bad. Would've been cool." He went off to look at the portraits on the wall before Remus could say another word. So hyperactive… Remus shook his head.

Noticing the two girls from the boat, he hurried over. "Evans? Wiles? Have you seen Black anywhere?"

Cordelia Wiles stiffened at the mere mention of the name, but shook her head. "No… he must have sneaked off. He's such a _Slytherin._" They searched the room with a look, but no Black showed up.

"Strange thing is… I don't remember him getting off the boat."

Lily Evans frowned. "I don't either… you think maybe something happened to him?"

"Maybe he decided to go for a swim," Wiles said helpfully. (A/N: haha. I love her.)

"First years! Come into the Great Hall for your sorting," a strict-looking woman beckoned them to follow.

Remus and Wiles looked at each other and shrugged. "I'm sure he'll turn up later," Remus said.

* * *

Sirius felt a sudden jerk as they stopped, and his eyes opened a little. They closed again in a hurry. A huge black eye was staring at him curiously, scrutinizing every feature on his face. It would've been interesting if Sirius wasn't so busy drowning. 

It seemed to be a lengthy activity, drowning. First he went numb and limp like a rag doll, and then he started getting sleepy. The pressure on his ears had long since abated, replaced by a dull sort of pain. The urge to breathe was almost unstoppable, but Sirius tried to delay it as long as he could. _Some last survival instinct, I suppose. _

But why, though? There wasn't likely to be any help. Even if anyone had noticed his disappearance, it wasn't possible for them to rescue him on time. He was too far gone.

Sirius said goodbye to the world and prepared to breathe.

* * *

They all exclaimed over the hall. "It's supposed to look like the sky outside," Cordy whispered. "It's enchanted." 

"Silence," hissed professor McGonagall. The first years quieted. They had to laugh, though, when they saw an old hat on a chair. When it started speaking, they gasped in astonishment.

_"Four different houses were made of old_

_By four different founders wise._

_Their ancient strength continues to hold -_

_Though in a rather different guise._

_Off the head of Gryffindor_

_I was made to watch and learn,_

_See in which houses pupils will soar_

_And in which ones they would burn._

_In Hufflepuff, the true and the loyal_

_Are much preferred over the royal._

_Kind Hufflepuff preferred to toil_

_On her own small share of soil._

_Wise Ravenclaw, on the other hand_

_Looked for the mark and for the brand_

_Of intelligence and wisdom, rather than_

_The pretty fool who thinks he can._

_Sly Slytherin himself favored the few_

_Cunning wizards who pursue_

_Their own goals, by their own means,_

_Although he required certain genes…_

_Gryffindor the brave stood straight and tall,_

_He wanted those who feared naught at all._

_Bravery was what he sought,_

_Simple courage that cannot be bought._

_Four houses have I mentioned?_

_Yes, that seems to be the case._

_So try me on, don't be afraid!_

_I will help you find your place!"_

The Great Hall burst into applause, and Remus enthusiastically joined in. He almost laughed. Fight a dragon? All they had to do was put on a singing hat. Not nearly so hard.

Professor McGonagall sat in a chair and opened a long scroll. "When your name is called come up and put the Sorting Hat on. When you are done," she said in clipped tones, "_please_ put it back on the chair," some third-years laughed at this, "and sit in the table of your House.

"Abates, Nicole."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" screamed the Hat.

Remus and the other first-years clapped politely, anxiously waiting for their own turn. He couldn't stay still. _What if I'm picked for a bad house, like Hufflepuff? Or worse… Slytherin? Or what if I'm not picked at all? Dumbledore said he was taking a chance with me… what would I do then?_

"Ashton, Leonard."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bones, Amelia."

GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Nothing happened. _What?_ He opened his eyes. 

And met another set of eyes.

It was a girl his age. She seemed to have brown eyes and green hair in the dim twilight, although Sirius couldn't be sure. What was definitely certain, though, was that her mouth was on his. Air pumped to his lungs, and he fell unconscious in the bliss. A moment later he woke up, and a muffled cry burst from him. He jerked away, somewhat regaining the use of his body.

"What the..." he stopped. He was on the banks of the lake, and no girl was in sight. _Thank heavens. _He shivered from the cold and stood up, with nearly no recollection of who he was. All he knew was that he was cold, wet, and that his teeth chattered in his head like the overly loud footsteps of mice.

* * *

"Black, Sirius," the professor called. 

No one came. Remus shuffled his feet nervously.

She tried again. "Black, Sirius." Again no response. "SIRIUS BLACK!" She glared into the Hall, but no one came. After a small and hurried conference with the headmaster, she continued on, only a slight flush in her cheeks betraying her worry.

"Celare, Cassandra."

Remus decided to speak up after all the names were called. If it was a prank, Black would probably get mad at him, and who knew what he'd do?

* * *

Sirius sputtered weakly, retching up all the lake water in his lungs. He hadn't been able to walk more than a few steps before falling to his knees. The castle seemed to be closer though, with every passing step. _Just a little more,_ he promised himself. 

_Just a little bit more._


	3. a Ghost and a Hat

**_M e t a m o r p h o s i s_**

_Chapter 3: a (Nearly) Headless Ghost and a (Mostly) Grumpy Hat_

_

* * *

_

Yawn. Ahhh... Glorp.

Hehe. Don't mind me. I just took my first bubble bath since I was ten. Ahh... bubbles.

Ahem. Thanks to all the reviewers and all the readers who DON'T review (it's ok, I forgive you P). BrennQT, I'm so sorry for being stupid with your name P. For some reason I was thinking q-tips instead of cutie... hehe. Sorry again. Thank you very much for telling me what you thought of the Hat song... you were the only one to do that! (it's not too late for you other people!)

In this chapter, we have some more cute Lupin pov... just so you know, this isn't going to be Lupin/Sirius slash or even majorly focused on Lupin's friendship with Sirius, though friendship is the main point (?) of this fic. This is a fic about Sirius and how he becomes the Black we all know and love. Just so you know. Sirius is my fave character, but I know that many, many more people like Lupin (tear!sob!), so i don't want them to be disappointed.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is, of course, all mine, which is why I'm writing in a fanfiction site.(I'm so screwed if the website people don't get sarcasm)

Onward, men! (and women and children of all ages)

* * *

"Lupin, Remus." 

The boy walked up unsteadily, his heart hammering in his chest. Everything, he felt, depended on this. Cautiously, he placed the grimy hat over his head.

_Grimy? Thank you ever so much. But I was here before you, and I'll be here long after, lad. Appearences often belie the inside, as I'm sure you know. _Remus shivered. _Now let's have a quick look… You have a good brain, Remus Lupin. Ravenclaw would be a good choice… quite a lot of heart too. Strong. What's this? Ah, no wonder you're in such a messy state. Right trouble it is, too. But mistakes happen. Try to fix them in-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus went to the Gryffindor table with shaking knees, oblivious to their exuberant applause and Lily Evans' happy grin. His head was in his hands. "The hat's right," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

He swiveled his head around.

It was a ghost - it must have been a ghost, for the table went right through it.

He stared in shock.

"Relax," said the ghost. "I'm quite alright, if I do say so myself. Sir Ni-"he stopped as his head fell and hung on the side of his neck.

"Is, isthat... is thatsupposed to come off?"Remus stuttered.

He seemed satisfied at Remus's horrified reaction. "Would have been nice if it did. Being only nearly headless isn't very comfortable, but it does give me some benefit.

"Oh." Remus looked down on his plate.

The ghost bowed. "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy, at your service.What's troubling you, youngster?"

Remus shook away his mortification as an idea came to him. "Do you have to stay in the Great Hall? Or can you go to other places too?"

The ghost shrugged and put its head back in place. "Wherever I feel like. Within limits, of course."

"Can you look for a boy, my age? Black hair, tall? His name is Sirius Black. I think he might be in trouble," Remus whispered, ignoring the applause for "Shacklebolt, Kingsley."

"Oh my. A first-year student, alone on the grounds? I had better check."

Remussighed in relief as the ghost glided away. He wasn't quite sure whether it was becausethe fate of Blackwasn't up to him anymore, or whether he was just glad that the ghost was gone.

* * *

He was almost to the door. So close… he shuddered violently. His clothes were drenched, of course, and the cold autumn wind didn't help any. But Hogwarts stood brightly in his mind like some absurdly wonderful haven. He couldn't give up before he reached it. He just couldn't. 

Sirius shoved himself against the door. It was a pathetic effort, but it did the trick. If he hadn't been so tired he might have tried using his wand, but he was too muddled, too weary, and much too cold.

Somehow he knew where everyone was. It wasn't clear to him whether he heard them or simply went wherever his feet did, but he went in the right direction.

"Oh my, oh my. You wouldn't be Sirius Black, would you?" Sirius didn't answer the apparition. "Sorry, silly question. Stay here and I'll tell them you're coming."

But he moved on, ignoring the ghost. Nothing seemed real anymore.

* * *

Finally the last student, "Young, Philip," went to Ravenclaw. Everyone cheered and looked at their plates, ready to eat. But when the headmaster got up, he didn't make the usual speech. Instead, he seemed to be trying to peer behind the doors. Headless Nick was at his side, whispering softly into his ear. 

"Get Madame Pomfrey," Albus Dumbledore told the ghost quietly, who nodded and disappeared just as the doors to the Great Hall flew open.

It was Sirius Black.

Remus stared at him in horror along with everyone else. He looked terrible. His lips were almost blue, his eyes overly bright, and his face was as pale as the alabaster columns. On top of it all, he was sopping wet, shivering noticeably, and his gaze was glazed and unfocused.

McGonagall hurried to him from the other end of the hall. An elf handed her a white blanket to wrap around him. "What in the heavens happened to you?"

Lupin felt horrible. If only he had noticed before that Black had gone missing, if only he had spoken up...Black wouldn't have been so bad off.

The half-drowned boy spoke lightly, though. His soft voice echoed from the walls in the stunned silence. "I.. took a little swim in the lake," he smiled vaguely, large silver eyes half closed. They focused on Remus for a moment, and he stumbled. "And…I think…I think I might need some help," he slowly said. "Please."

And he fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

_Well well well… what have we here? You seem to be quite mixed-up and confused. Tsk tsk. Your head's very cluttered, very cluttered indeed. This isn't usual, is it? State of shock, must be. Let me help you a little…_

_Ah, there. Now, what's in your head? And what a sharp head it is. Ravenclaw _would_ be a good choice… Loyalty, definitely. Hard work? Perhaps, with the right motivation. And what would that be, I wonder? _

_But where was I? I seem to be slightly off this year._

_Cunning… plenty of that here. A nice dose of ambition, a desire to prove yourself to your family… as difficult as that may reveal itself to be._

Hurry, he thought.

_No need to hurry. We have plenty of time._

_Have we bravery? Oh my, yes. And such a heart… no wonder you wall it off so._

_Still a bit stunned now, though, aren't you? Don't worry, that'll pass once the nurse gets here. _

_So which house shall I put you in? Not Hufflepuff, no. Too mischievous. Rules don't seem to hold you, do they? Although you haven't strayed yet._

The voice laughed. _How soon that will change…_ it murmured.

_Not Ravenclaw. You're not all about studying, it seems, although you have great talent... Slytherin? Perhaps… you already seem to think you belong there, with good reason too, being the heir of two most ancient houses… but you might be better taken care of in -_

* * *

_A/N: _Dun dun dun... cliffhanger! Mwahaha. Although I guess it's pretty obvious. Review por favor, make me happy... 


	4. NotSoPleasant News

**_M e t a m o r p h o s i s_**

_Chapter 6 - A Pleasant Headmaster and Not-So-Pleasant News_

_

* * *

_

I'm glad people seem to be enjoying this story. It's majorly funto write. Like, _dude..._ hehe. Especially this chapter. As you guys will find out (well, if you're sharp enough) I had a little fun with good ol' Dumbledore...

I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long, but having your computer confiscated for nearly two weeks kinda hinders things. However, this did give me an opportunity to get out of the computer... and in front of the TV. P But my friend and I did get to walk our brothers in the park... force them to get some exercise...

Thanks to, brennQT (that bath wasnice...grin)jojo,and loopyfcc (I've made a new resolution - do _not _ask about the reasons behindpeople's names...or else make a fool of yourself, as brennQT let me find out). All you readers, thanks for at least giving me a chance.

Now, read on, I beseech you! HP is not mine, because I haven't even read the sixth book yet - or even bought it... blasphemy, I know...

* * *

As soon as Sirius woke up he had the sense that he had had strange dreams, but could not for the life of him remember what they were about. When he opened his eyes, it was to see himself in a clean white robe, with the light of the sun shining on him froma slimwindow.

He groaned softly. His head was jumbled up and dizzy, and he couldn't even remember how he came to be there.

"Let me in, Poppy. I'll only be a minute."

"Albus! I have a patient!"

"I meant to see to him, anyway. Now hush."

He raised his head to see. Two heads were bent closely together, one brown and one white. They seemed to be very busy, although Sirius couldn't begin to imagine what necessitated such short distance between two people.A small noise escaped his throat, and the two broke apart.

"I see you've finally woken up, Mr. Black," the white-haired one said, smiling. He was a very old man with a very long beard. "How was your sleep?"

Sirius sat up, impatient to be away. "Please, call me Sirius. How did I get here? What hospital is this, Albus Dumbledore?" he recognized the face from the one on the chocolate frog card.

"_Professor_ Dumbledore," Madame Pomfrey chided gently while folding the covers back neatly. She was also old, although she had less white in her hair, but she rubbed on her mouth with a gentle finger, as if she had gotten a rash there or something.

"You're in the hospital rooms. As to how you got here, I suspect you know better than I." His light blue eyes twinkled under half-moon glasses.

Sirius searched his mind. "_Mobilus Corpus_?"

The headmaster laughed. "Yes, indeed. But to tell the truth, young Sirius, I was hoping you might tell me what happened before you collapsed in the Great Hall and thereby quite shocking your fellow students. Mr. Hagrid, our gamekeeper, also needs to know of yesterday's events."

The boy shrugged. "Nothing happened, really. The animal in the lake pulled me out of the boat."

"The giant squid?" A half-smile played on the old man's lips. "I would hardly think our gentle friend would do something like that."

"But it did," Sirius told him firmly. "I don't know if it wanted to hurt me. It didn't eat me…"

"He doesn't eat people," said Dumbledore.

He continued on, ignoring the comment, "But it doesn't seem any less dangerous than the Willow on the grounds or the thestrals that pull the carriages."

Madame Pomfrey stopped folding. "You can see them?"

Sirius sighed and looked at the window. _I missed the entire first day. I missed being Sorted… not to mention that I was in a near-death experience yet again…why do I have such bad luck all of a sudden?_

"Leave us, Poppy," he heard.

Footsteps, then Dumbledore spoke gently. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

He peered at the headmaster uncertainly. "Are… are there other creatures? In the lake? Other than the squid and the grindylows?"

"But of course. As you will find, Hogwarts is much more than it seems." He waited to hear more, but rose when he saw Sirius's determined little mouth. "Well, Mr. Black, if that is all, I will be going."

The boy hurried to stand and bow to the old man. ("What are you doing!" Pomfrey asked in irritation from the far corner of the room).

"Thank you for coming to check up on me, Headmaster," he said politely. "It's been a pleasure."

He wasn't exactly sure if he should've said that. The Blacks had many times complained about Hogwart's headmaster at the dinner table with utter vehemence, and for a Black heir to...be nice... to such a mudblood lover might be considered traitorous. Still, they themselves were the ones who instilled in Sirius a strong sense of propriety, so they were the ones to blame if he was polite. _And it's not like they'd know, anyway,_ Sirius mentally shrugged, thus shutting down this train of thought.

Albus Dumbledore bowed back, equally serious. "Indeed. By the way, you will be glad to know that you have already been Sorted, and that no one ate much yesterday. You need not fear that you missed something. I assure you, there will be no lack of good food while I'm Headmaster. "

Sirius sat in astonishment. "What?"

"It is rather unsettling to eat after watching someone faint. Although I must say that teenage boys prove to be the exception to the rule. And perhaps girls as well…" he reflected for a moment.

The boy coughed slightly.

With a twinkle in his eyes Dumbledore answered Sirius's real question. "Our Sorting Hat insisted on placing you right away. A full six minutes. It was the longest that hat had been on anyone, that I can remember," Dumbledore replied in amusement. "I expect great things from you, Sirius." He turned to the door after giving Madame Pomfrey a last look.

"Sir!" Sirius hurried before the headmaster had departed. "What House?"

"Haven't I said? Gryffindor. House of the brave and loyal lions." He noticed Sirius's stunned look. It had to be a joke. "Oh, cheer up. It's a good House, with a noble history like all the others. And, as it happens, my old House as well."

"But sir, it must be a mistake. I'm supposed to be in Slytherin." His voice was distressed.

The headmaster raised his eyebrow at Sirius. "Since when is anyone _supposed_ to be anywhere?"

"It's not fair that I couldn't be conscious for it. My father says that the Sorting Hat listens to requests. I should be resorted."

"Unfortunately, that's not possible at the moment. You have been sorted. That's that, I'm afraid."

"It can't be that I don't have what it takes to be a Slytherin… it can't be. I'm a _Black_."

Dumbledore laid a wrinkled hand on the boy's shoulders, noticing quietly that the boy stiffened at the touch. "Not that I mean to discriminate against any one House… but have you ever considered, young Sirius, that perhaps it is _Slytherin_ that doesn't have what it takes for _you_ to be in it?" The kind eyes glittered brightly.

He stared at the Headmaster. "That's impossible." Sirius suddenly grasped the old man's robes as his legs became unsteady. He clutched it hard, sweat beading on his forehead and his eyes clenched tight.

To his surprise, he felt skinny hands bundle him up and carry him to the bed. "Rest now, my young friend. And believe me when I say that not many things are impossible."

Sirius grasped the sleeve of the headmaster tightly, shuddered and struggled to speak. "Forgive me, Headmaster, for my shameful conduct… I'm sorry… for being an inconvenience…" he fell asleep still clutching Dumbledore's arm. For the first time since he woke up, Sirius Black truly seemed like an eleven-year-old child.

Dumbledore looked at his young student in sorrow. He felt a twinge in his heart for the poor boy. So mature for his age… one could only wonder what led to it. "There's nothing to be sorry about," he whispered sadly.

He frowned in thought. However much Dumbledore professed to the contrary, he did hold certain stereotypes just like anyone else. He was human, after all. It was simply Dumbledore's own unique trait that allowed him to wait for evidence before acting on these prejudices, and his own gift that allowed him to look into people's character rather than their genealogy.

But as Dumbledore stared down at his student, he had to admit that he was surprised. Sirius was from the ancient and noble house of Black – arrogant, pure-blooded wizards known for their hate of Muggle-borns and their flirtations with the darker magics. Even Dumbledore himself had doubted the Hat's decision.

But perhaps… perhaps it was to be different with this one. Perhaps a Black _could_ belong in Gryffindor. Perhaps...

* * *

Sirius Black walked quietly to the Gryffindor tower. "Balderdash," he whispered to the portrait. The fat lady looked at him and kept silent, opening up to the dorm. He rubbed his sleeve over his face for a moment, then walked in resolutely.

Gryffindors in all shapes and sizes looked up at him as he walked near. Still glum about the day's events, he didn't notice them, and just walked to the stairs.

Sirius hesitated and turned around. "Er, which ones -" he stopped as he saw the silent stares and stiffened.

_What are you _doing_ here?_ the stares seemed to ask. _Get out. You're not supposed to be here._

It was rude and pointless, the staring. Not that Sirius disagreed with them, but a Black… a Black didn't answer to anyone.

With a dignified air Sirius turned again and went up to his dorm. He just guessed which room was his, and didn't as much as nod in satisfaction when he saw the name _SIRIUS BLACK_ on top of his bed. He closed the curtains and threw himself on top of it, shivering violently. It wasn't clear why - whether from his memorable first day, or from sheer loneliness and despair.

"Wow, there he is," Lily whispered. "He looks so… alone."

The five of them, Lily, Cordy, Remus, Peter and James sat together at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"Don't bother yourself about him," Cordy snapped. "He doesn't deserve it."

"Just stay away and you'll be fine," Peter said.

"I still don't get why everyone is so dead set against him." She turned to Remus and James. "I mean, he was pretty nice to us back on the train. And yesterday, he looked like he'd nearly _died_."

"It was his own stupidity that caused him to fall off the boat," Cordy's curls bounced as she shook her head.

James looked at Lily in complacent wryness. "You're muggleborn, so you don't really know what he is. His family is pureblooded, like mine, but they _hate _muggles - especially muggle-born wizards like you. They really love the dark arts, too. The aurors in my family made it a point to go after them, but the Blacks nearly always escaped."

"But he's in Gryffindor," Lily pointed out logically. "There has to be a reason."

"Sure, there's a reason," James sneered. "The hat knew he was so evil that Slytherins would love him, filthy little maggots. Or maybe Black is a spy for Slytherin. That certainly explains a lot."

"Potter!" Lily protested. "Remus, you don't think so do you?"

Remus jerked out of his musings. "Huh? Oh… I don't know," he cast down his eyes and traced the silver engraving on his plate.

"Remus?" Peter asked, his little forehead scrunching up in worry. "Are you coming down with something?"

"Huh?"

"You all right?" Cordy asked him in concern.

He didn't answer her, and looked over where Sirius Black sat. Black didn't really seem to feel lonely, idly stirring his soup. He _was_ alone, though, as he sat at the far end of a table, close to the teachers, and no one bothered to speak to him - if only to pass the mashed potatoes.

He remembered Black's look last night when the boy had seen him at the Gryffindor table. It wasn't incriminating, or angry, or anything remotely like that. It was a look of wry _acceptance_, and somehow… somehow that hurt Remus more than anything else would have.

"Remus? Mate, you there?" James nudged the brown-haired boy.

He was ashamed and full of guilt. Even now, he was too embarrassed to do the right thing...

"REMUS!" James shouted in his ear.

"Ouch! James, why'd you go ahead and do that for?" he yelled. The others laughed and Peter guffawed, such a hearty sound startling from such a small boy.

James grinned, satisfied with the result. "You were off in your own little world. Another fantasy about Amelia Bones?"

Remus hid his blush and shook his head dryly. "That's _you_, James."

The messy-haired boy grinned and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Touché."

* * *

_A/N:_ Here you go, guys. Next chapter: will be longer, I think. Probably some needed fillerins, but there is a 50 chance of a half-giant appearence... Review if you're nice, wonderful people.


	5. Not Like Them

_**M e t a m o r p h o s i s**_

_Chapter 5 - Not Like Them

* * *

_

Hehe... seems I lied. This chapter's even shorter than the first one. I guess it seems longer because, like I said, some needed fillerins had to be put in, so it's not very first-rate material. And sorry, kurtcobain4eva... no Hagrid in this chapter, because it would've just impeded (what a word) the flow of the story.Still, next chapter will be extra-long, I promise, and full of Hagrid! I also promise to get the next chapter running by Monday at the most... if you guys want me to update, that is... you must tell me by reviewing, of course. (hee... I'm so sly)

Have read the sixth book, and let me tell ya, it was much much better than the fifth one. True, there wasn't _too_ much going on, and Sirius was practically not mentioned (growlll!), but it was nicely written and did have some major plot snags patched up.And Ron and Hermione were so cute in the last chapter... although their numerous tiffs were getting bothersome. Bah. I was surprised, though... there wasn't much to do with Lily like JK said... or did I miss something?

Ok. Customary disclaimer and thanks to my loyal and majorly awesome reviewers, windstar (amazing how good one word can make you feel), Everkitsune, citizenerased, kurtcobain4eva (let me assure you, you definitely are wonderful!) and brennqt, who was there from the start.

Enough drabble, and onward!

* * *

Transfiguration was their first class of the day. "I warn you, this isn't a class for slackers. If you kid around in my class, you're out. Simple as that. I _will not_ tolerate mischief, pranks, or distractions of any kind."

Remus had to hold back laughter as James, sitting next to him, mimicked the strict professor with exaggerated pouts and gestures. "Honestly, James!" he half-hissed, half-chuckled. "Do you want to get in trouble?"

"Shhhh… Remus," James said, his back ramrod straight and his face perfectly serious but for the mischievous gleam in his eye. "Don't distract me. I will not tolerate mischief, pranks or distractions of any kind!"

He let out a laugh and had to restrain himself from hitting his friend. _My friend_, he said softly to himself. _Isn't that a wonder._

"Stop talking, you there in the back." she frowned at them, already marking them as troublemakers.

"Professor?" Sirius Black spoke softly. "I'm sorry, but I was wondering if we were going to do any actual spells today? Because classtime is running a bit short." It was utterly rude of Black, which caused Remus to practically stare at him. _Why is he doing this?_ Remus wondered. _Is he covering up for us?_

Professor McGonagall blinked at him, surprised. "Thank you, Mr. Black, for reminding me. You're quite forgiven. Five points to Gryffindor." And that was it. No anger, no irritation that she was corrected by a first year.

"What did I tell you?" James whispered in his ear. "Black's already starting to worm his way around the professors. He's everything we thought he was."

"Quiet, you there in the back!"

* * *

Sirius glanced to the calendar on the wall. _Already a week_, he heaved a sigh.

Sitting cross-legged on his bed, he was hidden by a curtain from the sight of the other boys who were in the process of what seemed to be a viciously fun pillow fight. Three of them shared his room: Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and the boy he had encountered on the train, Remus Lupin. None of them seemed overly excited or happy to be with him – not enough to bother waking him up on the mornings he overslept, at any rate, let alone talk to him. He supposed they couldn't be blamed, really. After all, no one else troubled themselves about it either.

While at home Sirius didn't usually bother speaking much – the house of Black not being one where one could freely express oneself – he found to his surprise that he could, in fact, be even quieter. Days went by without uttering a word, although only now that he reflected on it did he realize. The only times he actually talked were during his classes, and those occurrences were rare.

They were absurdly easy, the classes. Transfiguration was a snap for him; already he'd managed to turn a match into a needle and a rubber band into a string necklace. Yet the biggest surprise was in Defense Against the Dark Arts, in which he found that he was miles ahead of everyone. The professor, Professor Destrick, was a youthful, clean-shaven ex-Auror who Sirius rather held in contempt. The man was young, after all, and hadn't even managed to keep his first job. And only the most serious of transgressions could've gotten an Auror decommissioned - unless he retired, which was highly unlikely in his age.

Yet back to the point. He wasn't sure that that class was only easy because he had read the books, because he couldn't have been the only one. Maybe it was his dark magic… he sighed softly.

The rest were also quite undemanding. History of Magic, for one, was so easy that it was boring, although perhaps that could've been attributed to Professor Binn's monotonous voice. Luckily, the Black library had all sorts of books on history, and it had been part of his lessons to commit historical events to memory. Although the events tended to be slightly darker… but as long as he paid attention sometimes, he would do fine.

Herbology was mildly startling – he hadn't ever thought that plants were so diverse. He'd learned about the healing ones and the…not-healing ones from his father, but that didn't nearly cover everything, it seemed. Everyone loved that class, especially the other boys – Professor Sprout was young and pretty, and they enjoyed staring at her dreamily while she explained the professed healing abilities of wolfsbane and herringe.

Charms was simple. Professor Flitwick had grinned when he saw Sirius's advanced progress and technique, even taking him out of class to compliment him. Sirius wasn't sure if the professor knew what he was, for otherwise he surely wouldn't have bothered. Still, it felt nice, although he couldn't let on. The others already hated him enough.

The other classes, Potions and Astronomy, were with the Slytherins. Sirius didn't mind it so much as the other Gryffindors did; he remembered the jolly group on the train. But some of them had grinned and pointed at him – especially that insufferable, pompous ass Snape.

But he could learn to handle the little prat. It wasn't much of a problem; Snape was already slowly learning that he simply will never get the better of Sirius.

The other students, though… some of them were in awe of him, because of his "little" adventure that first day. But they were far from many. Most of them either hated or disliked him, and a few seemed to loath him with a passion. Potter and Lupin, for example.

It did not matter to him why. All he could do was just bear it and go on.

Sirius turned on his side. He survived this week.

But how could he survive the rest?

* * *

"This is so annoying!" Lily cried. Her book bag had just split open.

"Want me to wait for you?" Cordy asked. Her eyes looked anxious – they had their first test next class and she'd wanted to cram in some more studying before break ended.

But Lily waved her off. "No, no… you go ahead."

_Can't even help me pick them up,_ she grumbled not a minute later, not really meaning it. Suddenly she felt a hand glance across her skin. She looked up to see the raven–black hair of Sirius Black. Lily jumped in surprise.

Sirius picked up another book and rose. "Here, this is yours," he handed it to the redhead, who was staring at him with wide green eyes. His face froze in surprise as he saw who he was helping. "Oh… Evans." He shrugged and gave her another book. "Here you go." He began to walk away.

She ran up to him. "Thank you!" she finally stammered.

He shrugged again. "Think nothing of it," he said and bowed gracefully. "By the way, the Imprellus charm can help you put more things in your bag without tearing it." He walked out of her sight.

_What a gentleman_, she couldn't help thinking. She turned to pick up her bag with dread, knowing that now she would have to carry everything by hand.

* * *

"And I tell you, it was fixed! Look, no hole."

Cordy Wiles shrugged, brown curls bouncing off her shoulders. "So?"

"Cordy!" Lily shook her friend. "He fixed my bag. It means he actually did a nice thing. And not to suck up to me or anything. He didn't know it was me, even." She tilted her head at her friend. "Why do you hate him so much?"

Cordy averted her eyes. "He's a Black."

"That's not good enough!" Lily exclaimed.

She sighed. "Blacks murdered my grandfather when I was five. He was an Auror, and they killed him."

Lily quieted at this change in her friend. "How did they know…?"

"There was a witness... My grandmother watched them do it from the corner. They made her watch." Her voice was fixed and toneless. "They left her alive so that she would have to live with the memory. She killed herself two days later."

"I'm so sorry…" Lily hugged Cordy tightly.

"It's fine. You didn't know."

"But still… Sirius is just a kid, like us. He didn't have anything to do with it."

Her friend shrugged and looked away. "I can't even stand to look at him. _Now_ what are you doing?" she asked as Lily walked out of the common room.

"Looking up the Imprellus charm," Lily said over her shoulder.

* * *

_A/N: Sigh... what a gentleman. (grin) hopefully that can counter some of his uppityness (if that's a word). I hope you guys get to love this Sirius as much as I do._

_Also, sorry for the glitch last chapter - that's chapter 4, not 6... (bangs head on wall.. don't know what I was thinking...). And I was surprised that no one flamed me for putting Pomfrey and Dumbledore together... did no one catch that, or is it that believable?_

_Ahem. So, what did I promise again? Lemme see... longer chapter, Hagrid, much sooner... all right. Will be fulfilled!_

_Meanwhile, please review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. _


	6. Mystery Cookies and the Nature of Evil

**_M e t a m o r p h o s i s_**

_Chapter 6 - The Nature of Evil and a Half-Giant's Cookies_

_

* * *

_

As promised, a chapter before monday, exhibiting a certain half-giant and also extra-long (at least when compared to the other chapters. Hagrid is a fun character, although the accent kind of stumps me sometimes, but I enjoy how he's so big, awkward and well-meaning... although he does have his moments. Also, I realize that for Fang to be alive in Sirius' timewould make him extremely old in Harry's, but please don't overly think about it. Maybe Fang in the books is actually Fang junior...

After the Hagrid part there is a conversation between Dumbledore and someone rather irrelevant. It's not an actual or necessary part of the story, although it's supposed to give you a different perspective on the times and has a tiny issue which will be addressed in another chapter. Still, it was mainly for fun.

Thanks to wind and brennqt (good luck on your singing camp thing!), who were the ones quick enough to review in less than four days. I'm glad that you guys like Sirius... he really is a strange person in this fic, or maybe that's just me. If it annoys you that he's arrogant and haughty...or something like that... rest assured, he's supposed to be that way. Although hopefully the good side of him isn't too invisible...

Standard disclaimer. Me no own. >.

And now, my pretties, on to the story...

* * *

"Hagrid!" Sirius called brightly. "How are things today?" He laughed as Fang pummeled him to the ground and gave him a big slobbery greeting. 

"Quite a'right, Sirius. Doncha have classes today?"

He shook his head. "It's the weekend, Hagrid."

-

It was becoming something of a joke between them – Sirius would come to the gamekeeper's hut every time he could (usually the weekends), and Hagrid would ask what day it was. Ever since the first day of school he had wanted to get to know the groundskeeper of Hogwarts, and two weeks later he visited him on Dumbledore's orders to tell him about the giant squid. Now, Sirius supposed that Hagrid was really the only true friend he had.

True, the man was a half-giant, someone Sirius's parents undoubtedly wouldn't approve of… but Sirius couldn't just bear to…to…no. He just couldn't.

Friendship was a much too rare commodity for him to throw it away lightly.

-

The giant man grinned sheepishly. "Bin losin' track of time again, I guess."

"Wish I could do that," he said wistfully from the ground, scratching Fang's head instinctively as the dog dropped his large head on Sirius's lap .

Hagrid smiled at his young friend. "Now, now, I'm sure yer havin' tons o' fun up there at the castle."

Sirius felt his jolly mood fade and hoped his large friend didn't notice. "The classes are all right."

The giant raised a thick eyebrow which became lost in the tangle of dark hair. "Now, if it were me, I'd be mighty happy being at Hogwarts." He sighed a little.

"I know, Hagrid," he tried to comfort the gamekeeper. Sirius knew why Hagrid had been expelled in his second year, though the gamekeeper haddone his bestto keep it quiet. There were advantages to being an informed Black, after all. "But this is what you're meant to do. Not everyone can handle a herd of thestrals, you know."

Hagrid puffed his chest and laughed. "Ha! I've the only tame one in all of Britain, likely most o' the world! B'sides of which, I wasn't much of a wizard anyway. Never could get the wand work right. Dumbledore was mighty kind lettin' me stay. Great man, Dumbledore."

The oven cheeped and he whirled on it, a panic-stricken look on his face. "Oh, horsefeathers! Bloody contraption… they're burnt! Sirius, yeh should've reminded me to check… Ah, no use cryin' over spoiled milk, I s'pose… or burnt cookies…"

Sirius hid his relief. Hagrid had began attempting to bake in order to have something for Sirius to eat when he came over, but the boy would have much rather he didn't. The cookies – although Sirius doubted that they could be titled as such - that the groundskeeper made tended to be rock-hard (as in, not even Fang could chew on them) and have little 'surprises' that doubtlessly entered while the half-giant wasn't looking.

Needless to say… Hagrid still had some things to learn. Still, it felt good to have someone do something on his behalf, however disastrous, and Sirius hadn't the heart to complain. "Sorry. But maybe it's the oven, I don't think it's supposed to make that sound."

"Nah, it's only the smoke alarm. A'though I should get the damn thing checked…" his eyes narrowed suddenly as he replayed their conversation. "But just wait a doggone minute! How'd yeh know about them thestrals?"

Sirius shrugged. "I must have heard about it somewhere," he tried to avoid the the stare he knew was directed at him. "Now what was the work you lined up for me?"

He didn't see the strange look in the beetle-black eyes, but Hagrid let him off the hook. "Clean out back, take Fang for a walk… the usual."

The boy went out the door before he'd finished talking. "Later, Hagrid!" Fang went bounding after him.

The giant man chuckled heartily and heated the water in the kettle for tea.

* * *

It was on another weekend after Sirius had already left that two girls and two boys went up to Hagrid's door. _Mighty busy day today_, he thought as he saw them through the window. 

"Hagrid!" Lily cried happily to the man who had first introduced her to the wizarding world. "It's been a while."

"I _tol'_ yeh you could always come by an' see me, Lil'," he admonished lightly. "Who's yer friend?" he asked, seeing a pale girl with brown curls and black eyes come inside.

"This is Cordelia Wiles. She's also a Gryffindor."

"Hi," Cordy smiled shyly.

James and Remus only grinned as a greeting. They had already met Hagrid on one of their… excursions. "Peter couldn't come today. He has to study with McGonagall."

"Unlucky lad." Hagrid turned to dry up the plates he had washed earlier. "So what brings ye four to me humble home?"

"Nothing," replied Lily cheerfully. "We just finished our homework for the weekend and wanted to go out for a bit."

The others nodded enthusiastically.

"Well," he beamed, "can't say I'm not pleased." He set four more cups on the table.

"Oh, sorry," Cordy said, looking at the six cups. "Were you expecting someone?"

He looked at her in confusion. "No' really." Weekends with Sirius were so regular that Hagrid and Fang regarded them as a normal occurrence.

"Well, Hagrid, my main man, what've you been up to?" James sat down in one of the hard wooden chairs and grinned up at them.

The large man raised his eyebrow in amusement.

James cleared his throat while the others giggled. "Sorry. How's it going?" he asked in a more moderate tone.

"Same as always. Fang an' I are fine, an' in fact -"

The door flew open as a panting dog and a flushed Sirius came in. "Hagrid! You wouldn't believe how-"

Sirius noticed the others and a strange change came over him, as quick and thorough as a ray of sunlight. "Hello," he bowed to them politely. He turned to Hagrid. "Fang and the nifflers were quite good today, but Rowan complains that you haven't been paying attention to him lately. He wants more books." The man nodded, turning to seize the whistling kettle.

James glared at him, ignoring for the moment the dog slobbering happilyon his feet.

"_Black._"

He hissed the name in a way that made it clear that this was not the first time the two met.

Sirius almost seemed to smile as he glanced over at him. "So you _do_ know my name, Potter? You use it so… infrequently."

He then angrily muttered something vicious, so low that no one but Sirius could hear. It was tactful on his part, considering that the half-giant would certainly have been unhappy with him for it.

"There," Sirius said softly. "Much more familiar."

Cordy narrowed her eyes, displeased that this sanctuary that her friend talked so much about was contaminated with the presence of a Black. "What are you _doing_ here?"

The question seemed so familiar to Sirius, so coldly appropriate….He shook his head as if to clear out some foolish notion. "No need to mind me, my dear Gryffindors," Sirius informed them smoothly, voice coolly amused, "I'll be right off."

He bowed again to Hagrid, who seemed quite stunned at the profound change in the boy -almost to the point of spilling the boiling tea on the floor - as he stared at his young friend who had not bowed to him since the first time they met.

"Goodbye Hagrid," Sirius told him expressionlessly.

It had a final sort of ring to it. The slender boy walked out the door with his characteristic elegant grace that would've looked girly on anyone who was not Sirius Black, leaving Hagrid to stare after him.

He walked straight to his dormitory and slept, not letting himself think of the many ways in which life at Hogwarts was miserable.

* * *

"Good riddance," James muttered, and Cordy nodded in agreement. Remus bit his lip, troubled, while Lily still looked at the open door. 

"Now what in the name o' Merlin was THAT?" Hagrid wheeled on them, voice outraged.

They squirmed in their seats.

Hagrid glared at them, then sighed. "Anyone want to explain it t'me? Why'd Sirius run out that way?"

"How should we know?" Cordy shrugged.

He shook his head at them. "That's not a way to treat a person, 'specially a lonely kid like Sirius."

"He's a Black!" James burst out. "He's practically evil!"

"So yer sayin' he's evil just 'cause of his name? He can' help that."

"All of his family are dark wizards and witches, Hagrid."

"So it's not much of a coincidence if he's just like them," Remusadded logically, although his eyes were uneasy.

"Everyone know that," Cordy added.

Hagrid sighed. "I'm a half-giant, yeh know, from me mother's side. Mighty terrible one she was, too. Killed a lot of people."

"So?" she and Remus asked.

"You're not a bad person, Hagrid, just because your mother was," Lily spoke up.

"We're still your friends," James assured him. The others nodded. Remus awkwardly patted the groundskeeper's arm, a contemplative look on his face. _I wonder if they'll think the same when… if…_

"It doesn't _matter_ to us, Hagrid."

The half-giant smiled a smile which one might normally expect out of Dumbledore.

"Exactly. An' it shouldn't."

It's amazing, really, how unexpected wisdom can stun a room into silence.

* * *

"So how're your students, Albus?" a lean man asked, his nearly-bald head resting on a pillow. His face was deeply engraved with wrinkles and laughter-lines, yet the dimples in his cheeks were still discernible as he smiled. 

The man next to the bed leaned forward on his chair, snow-white beard nearly touching the floor. "As mischievous and troubling as ever," he replied, eyes twinkling merrily from behind half-moon spectacles and making him seem much younger. Then again, anyone would have seemed young to Nicholas Flamel, maker and holder of the Sorcerer's Stone. "But much more important to me right now, my friend, is your health. How are you, Nicholas?"

Flamel gestured as if to wave the concern away. "Better than ev-" he sneezed, bony body nearly jumping in the air, then reluctantly went back on his words. "Well, must have caught a cold. But nothing serious. 'Tis in Perenelle's nature to exaggerate." He sat up as if to prove his point.

Dumbledore raised a white eyebrow. "But I thought the Stone-"

The old man harrumphed. "The Stone makes me immortal, Dumbledore, not invincible. I told you that." Funnily enough, his posture almost seemed to berate the aged headmaster - something which doubtless no student had ever imagined or thought possible.

"Quite right, quite right," Dumbledore conceded.

Flamel sighed deeply, and for a brief second seemed much older and frailer. "I heard about what happened."

"I thought you would," the other answered.

"Innocents getting killed right out in the open… even muggles… Seems we have another Grindewald on our hands."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Tom Riddle is much more organized than Grindewald ever was, and much more willing to take risks."

"Bah!" was the old man's reply. "Dark wizards ever were and will be the same. They all want power and they will all fail in the end."

"Why so sure?" Dumbledore asked, his voice light.

"You are much wiser than I, Albus – don't deny it. Why ask what you already know?"

He laughed. "You should never have quit teaching, Professor."

A smirk. "You didn't seem to think so back then."

"On the contrary, you were one of my favorite teachers."

Flamel quirked an eyebrow. "…One of? I think I was just insulted, Albus."

"Never, my dear Professor."

He rolled his eyes and went back to the original thread of conversation. "In any case, I couldn't stay at Hogwarts. The house-elves' cooking has nothing on my Perenelle's. Though don't tell her that," he spoke in a loud stage whisper, "the woman's already insufferable enough as it is."

"Do I hear someone slandering my name?" A woman called out from the kitchen. "Please give Nick a kick for me, Alby."

"Oh shut up, wench, and get back to your cookin'!" he bellowed. "Mind yer own business!"

Dumbledore politely looked away and hid his laughter.

"Now then," Flamel said after the yells from the kitchen had subsided to irritated mutters, "tell me more about Hogwarts. I hear there's quite a commotion in Gryffindor."

The man smiled wryly at his former teacher, not asking where he got his information. "You mean young Sirius Black?"

"The boy, yes. He is the first Black to ever be Sorted to Gryffindor, no?"

"I seem to recall an Arethra Black in 1770."

"No, she was in Ravenclaw. Not as big a disappointment as Gryffindor, I would imagine, though it still was a large scandal. She wasn't too bad of a girl, although a bit flighty and nervous when talked to. But what do you think of the boy?"

"Sirius? He's very well-spoken and polite -"

"They tend to be so at that age," Flamel said. "Upbringing, you know. It changes quickly enough."

"- talented, from what I hear, and yet very shy and quiet."

"No wonder, that, if he was Sorted into the wrong House. I expect the others are not too tolerant."

Dumbledore sighed. "No, unfortunately… but hopefully it will turn out for the best. He's a good boy, I think. Strong."

"There should be interesting times ahead for him, to be sure." He fiddled with his blankets, obviously uncomfortable to be sitting still. "And my Ravenclaws?"

"Bookish, as can only be expected, but no troublemakers among them."

Nick chuckled. "Yes, that's reserved solely to your Gryffindors."

"I wouldn't say that exactly, Nicholas…" Dumbledore protested with a smile. "Although the funniest thing happened yesterday, involving a Mr. Potter, a Zonko's kit, the broom cupboard, and two vats of melted chocolate…"

* * *

_A/N:_ Like I said, a bit crazy and irrelevant, but I like it well enough. So now then... Review! Next chapter features yet another development and another side to young Sirius Black... 


	7. What? Not All Gryffindors Are Imbeciles?

**_M e t a m o r p h o s i s_**

_Chapter 7: Gryffindors Aren't All Useless Imbeciles?_

_

* * *

_

That's right. I'm ba-ack... (jaws theme ensues) Dun. Dun dun dun. Dun dun dun dun dun dun...

Ugh. Just looked over the last chapter and spotted so many errors that I swear weren't there when I uploaded it... does this site mess up the words and parenthesis and make them all run together for some reason? IS MY SPACING UTTERLY IGNORED?

(notices angry site-owners coming to house with shovels and rakes for lack of firearm licences) uhh... I mean...er... the hell with it, I never could think of good excuses... DON'T KILL ME! WAAHHH!

(locks herself in her room with trusty laptop)

Ahh.. that's better. Anyhoo. Thank you all for reading and/or reviewing - I appreciate it. Kreeoth, welcome into the fold. And you get a super-big and chewy cookie (not baked by either me or Hagrid, so you're safe)for being one of the few whotold me what you thought of the song, 'cause I worked on it pretty hard - considering it's not required or anything. Am now aware of dire consequences and will do best to avoid them, thank you.

Jojo and wind - (blushes) Thanks ever so much. You're so good to me...

brennQT- thanks again, and glad you had fun. I love reading your reviews, because you always seem to get what i want the readers to get. Yes, James and the others are not exactly nice to Sirius - well obviously, as they constantly call him names and the like - but that's how kids are, they're not little replicas of the adult they will eventually become (with perhaps the exception of Snape). You'll notice that even Remus - the so-called saint of the group - isn't really too sympathetic or saintish (?), failing to draw the similarities between Sirius's circumstances and his own. But you'll see different sides to them as the story continues. I hope.

I really feel bad for my Sirius... he has no friends (except Fang and Hagrid). Well, we'll see if that changes...

Once again - harry potter and co. are the exclusive property of some rich lucky lady on the British Isles.

Arrrrr and ahoy, me maties!

* * *

"_Expelliarmus!_" 

"Puh-lease. Is that all you've got?" Sirius heard a snicker as he went up from the dungeons, having just collected his books from Potions. "_Petrificus_ _Totalus_!"

A panicked voice. "Remus!" Someone took a long breath in an evident effort to calm themselves. "Sore loser, Malfoy? Attacking people from the back seems to be your style. See, Remus, he isn't brave enough to attack us from the front. That's just another reason why Malfoy isn't in Gryffindor. Isn't good enough."

A laugh. "Being a Gryffindor obviously doesn't mean you're particularly smart, _Potter_, or else you'd know the folly of insulting your betters_. Tarantalega_! "

Sirius walked towards the voice. "_Linus_ _Signia_!" he whispered softly, pointing his wand at the ceiling.

He turned a corner and saw what he expected to see. Lupin was on the floor, motionless, Pettigrew was backed up against the wall, squeaking– _literally –_ and Potter, for his part, seemed to be….

Dancing?

(_A/N:_ wow. How embarrassing.)

All the same, he was glowering at Lucius, hard hazel eyes glittering with anger and determination. And perhaps…was that fear?

"Lucius Malfoy," Sirius smiled. "Cursing without me?"

They all turned to look at him, with the exception of Lupin who seemed unable to. Potter's eyes widened before narrowing again. Sirius could nearly feel the burning question in them.

_Just who do you think you are?_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Sirius Black," Malfoy measured him with a glance, although his wand didn't waver from Potter. "Turning on your own House now?"

Siriussnorted contemptuously, lips curled into a familiar sneer. "They're as much my House as Hufflepuff is." His hands were itching to get out a spell. "I only got there because I was unconscious and the hellishly incompetent Hat was determined to see the Blacks suffer, probably because of that muggle lover Dumbledore. He's been corrupting every shred of wizardly decency from the moment he became headmaster."

Potter glared daggers at him. "How dare you!" he hissed.

Lucius clear laughter drowned out the young Gryffindor. "I knew there was something about you the moment I saw you on the train. Can it be true? Not all Gryffindors are useless imbeciles?"

Sirius stepped forward, a hard glint in his eye. "You'd better believe it, _Lucius_," he said coldly. "Or else I would have to demonstrate."A wand appeared in his hand in the flick of an eye.

It was only what Lucius expected. He grinned. "Now then," he turned back to the other Gryffindors. "This should be much more fun now-"

"Lucius Malfoy!" an angry McGonagall shouted. "What do you think you're doing!"

"_Finite Incantatem_," Sirius muttered, head turned to the side. Potter and Lupin jolted out of their bindings, a bewildered look on both their faces. Pettigrew inhaled deeply in relief before moving to their side.

"Whatever might you be talking about, Professor?" Malfoy smoothly recovered, his eyes quickly flicking to the Gryffindors. "We were just having a… friendly chat between Houses." She narrowed her eyes and he smirked right back at her.

"Five points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, and do not make a habit of it. Be sure I will have a talk with Professor Kreatz and tell him what his Slytherins are up to." Malfoy walked away smugly, haughtily ignoring the other students, but he gave Sirius a slightly grateful glance. It wasn't nearly as bad as it could've been if Sirius hadn't spoken the spell on time.

"And you, Mr. Black…" Sirius jumped at her words, startled.

Her mouth curved into a rare smile. "That was very well done. Fifteen points to Gryffindor." She looked at Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin. "You three had best thank him." She left without another word, leaving the four alone together.

Sirius cursed to himself. _She had to blow it up in my face, didn't she?_

Potter looked at him curiously. "What in Merlin's name was she talking about? You were trying to hex us!" Lupin nodded and looked on in curiosity.

Pettigrew grunted in disbelief. "I think she's gone nuts," he muttered.

Sirius tried to look dangerous and forbidding. He managed it quite well, too, considering he was only eleven years old. "Forget it, Potter. The fool teacher doesn't know what she's talking about."

A sudden look of understanding dawned on the other's face. Whatever else he was, James Potter wasn't stupid. "You. You told McGonagall that we were in trouble, somehow. Didn't you?"

He wanted to leave. Why wouldn't his feet move? He glared at Potter. "I said _forget it._ Whatever I did or did not do is of no concern to you."

Lupin spoke up for the first time. "Why did you do it?"

Sirius grimaced. "There's no proof I did anything. Now if you'll please excuse me, I have more pleasant things to attend to."

* * *

James threw his bag angrily on the floor. "Merlin, what a stuck up jerk." 

Remus sighed and closed his book. "Are you still going on about that?"

He glared at his friend. "_Yes_, if you don't mind," he muttered in sullen defiance.

"Why?"

The question stopped him in his tracks. Why was a good question. Why was a very good question.

But he didn't stop to overly think about it, and instead resorted to his familiar mantra. "Because. It's annoying." He kicked his desk.

"Do you think that maybe he has a reason?"

"Like what, oh masterful seer of the universe?"

"Well, he is a Black."

"That doesn't mean he can do good things and then lie to me about them. And on top of it, act like a stuck-up jerk." He kicked it again and an Herbologybook came perilously close to the edge.

"You already said that," Remus observed. He sighed as James pinned him with a glare. "But maybe he knows that you don't like him." He kept the sarcasm light.

That irritated James; he didn't like it when people assumed things about him. Even if they were true. "How do _you_ know I don't like him?"

Remus laughed. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because of the way you glare at him," he replied good-naturedly.

James had to chuckle. "Well, still. It bothers me." He started bouncing on the bed for lack of something better to do.

"What does?"

He stopped and jumped off, landing semi-gracefully on his feet. "He's just so… arrogant. And formal. And annoying. And he hangs out with the Slytherins all the time. And…" he hesitated, "and in spite of all that, I don't think I can pinpoint one moment when he was anything other than…" he seemed at a loss to describe it. "Well, kinda polite, even though I say… I say all those things to him."

It was less than eloquent, but Remus understood and looked at James knowingly. "And that's what really bothers you." He sighed and leaned back on his bed. "I know what you mean. It's just… unnatural."

* * *

_A/N_: James isn't exactly the most articulate little deer, is he? (hehe...pun...)Seems that Sirius's amused and yet strangely apathetic courteousness in the face of his hate baffles and bemuses him. (Ha! I can do it better!) Well, it stumps everyone else too, for that matter, so I suppose he's not alone. 

Not too happy with this short chap, but I think it ended well. Ah, hellishly... one of my favorite words. Best adjective to ever grace the english language. Anyway. Next time - James comes up with a rather odd way to repay Sirius... and Lils gets covered with slime. How? Why? Well, how should_I_ know? You're just going to have to read the next updatement (um... yeah...) in Metamorphosis!


	8. A Stupid Idea Is a Dangerous Thing

**_M e t a m o r p h o s i s_**

_Chapter 8 - A Stupid Idea Is a Dangerous Thing..._

_

* * *

_

_Rockpaperscissor_

Yeah, it's me, again... never before have so many people asked me to update... oh wait, no, that's wrong. I actually had five people on chapter 4 and chapter 6... Hmmm. I wonder why? I guess it feels like more since it seems more urgent. Although no threats on my well-being this time, so I count myself lucky. )

Anyway, thought I'd be nice and update before the dreaded school year begins, after which updates will probablybe erratic and infrequent. However, don't lose faith! I promise I have at least two further installments more or less ready, so it's more a case of beta-ing and all rather than actually writing.

Ahem. (cough cough) Back to the subject.

In this chapter we see more of James and friends, and Lily _does_ get slimed like some people wanted. (Hmm, Brennqt, you seem to be a bit of a sadist. What did poor Lils ever do to you?) Some of you seemed to think that James has finally "learned his lesson". Well, we'll see about that.

Thanks again to all the kind reviews... you're keeping me afloat. That's belle granger, citizen erased, jojo, and brennqt.

Disclaimer - These things are powerful, you know. I don't own this, I don't own that... I wonder if I can disclaim my little brother?

Arrrrrr...Grr... Woof.

* * *

"I figured it out," James announced. 

Remus looked up at his grinning friend. "What is it?" he asked suspiciously. This, he already knew from experience, could not bode well.

"We must commence a prankfest on our dear dormmate." _Yup, I knew it_, Remus muttered to himself.

"Me?" Peter squeaked.

James thumped him lightly on the head. "Not you, you dork."

"Then who? Remus?" he asked, a humorous glint in his watery brown eyes. "All right all right! Don't – Kill - Me!" he gasped out and held his arms defensively over his head as James towered over him with a mock-threatening glare. "AAHHH! Mercy!"

Another thump on the head, harder this time. "Stop being stupid."

He cleared his throat and entwined his hands behind his back.

"Ahem. As I was saying… we must teach Mr. Black to get his face out of his ass."

Remus frowned mockingly. "Urgh… That doesn't make a pretty picture."

James blanched, the mental image obviously not very appealing to him either. "Figuratively, I mean. Although when you think about it," he mused, "his face does resemble an ass quite well."

This, James knew, was a blatant lie. While pale and vampirish-looking (James own proudly made-up word for it), Sirius Black was probably the last person to be called outright ugly -at least according to the sixth-year girls, who cooed from across the room (not even they would willingly approach a Black) and tittered that he'll be "quite the handsome gentleman once he grows up."

This was of course profoundly disturbing for James, who usually ignored the upper-classmen - especially the girls - but it served as excellent fodder for teasing Black. Even though Black stopped blushing after the first time andwas learning not to pay attention, it never failed to make James smile.

Ahh… there. Just thinking about it made him feel right as rain.

Meanwhile, Remus shook his head. "Even so, seems pretty impossible, Mr. Potter."

James shrugged. "If the prankfest doesn't do it, then at least we can get a good laugh out of him." He grinned impishly. "Should be even better than harassing Snape."

"I don't know…" Remus frowned for real this time. "Snape fights back. Black probably won't."

"Hmm. You have a point," James mused. "He's a sissy like that."

Pettigrew pointed out something else. "But when Snape fights back, it's funny. If Black does… things might get out of hand. He's eviler than Slimy Snape." Judging by the tremor of his voice, it was clear which one he feared more.

"Pssht,Pete, how would you know? Blackbarely even _talks_."

"But I bet he knows all kinds of dark magic..." He shuddered.

James put his arms around his friends and leered quite evilly himself. "Which is why, my dears, he will not know it's us…"

* * *

"Ready?" 

"All right," James smirked. "Wait for it…give me the word."

The three leaned over the rail in anticipation, looking down at their target, before snapping back to their designated posts. Black was walking brusquely to the Great Hall, hands in pockets and bag over one shoulder. He seemed completely oblivious to his fate, and James had a hard time stopping himself from chuckling and rubbing his hands devilishly.

That would definitely alert their prey to his fate.

Meanwhile, a bucket with unidentifiable slush and slime was hanging surreptitiously right over the entrance, with a thin line attached to the side handle on one end and the other held by James in the corner.

Black was walking right towards it. Just another second… "Now!" Remus hissed, and Peter, acting as lookout, couldn't resist turning and seeing for himself.

James pulled.

"AHHHHHHH! YUCKKKKKK!"

The three looked at each other.

"That doesn't sound like Black..." Remus said slowly.

They tried to walk casually down the stairs - James having shrewdly disposed of the thread - barely hiding their eagerness to see the terror they've wrought.

"Evans? What happened to you?" they heard a suspiciously familiar voice ask hoarsely. They doubled their speed. "Here."

A sniffle. "Thanks." They heard her blow. "Ugh! I can't believe this!" She nearly sobbed in dismay. "I'm sooo unlucky! I'll have to go back to the dormroom and change and shower, and I'm going to miss breakfast and, and be late to Herbology" – another sniff – "and Professor Sprout will be mad and I'll get my first detention and then Petunia'll laugh at me and my parents'll be disappointed and I'll lose points and-"

"Quiet," he said gently. "I'll bring up your breakfast to the commonroom, all right, Evans? You just go change. You're completely drenched in the foul stuff."

The trio stopped as one as they came onto the scene, eyes nearly popping out of their heads. There was a skinny figure kneeling on the floor, sopping wet with cold pond scum and pixie droppings, and it was obvious that it was_ not_ Sirius Black. For one thing, it was clearly a girl, and for another, the boy in question was crouched down next to her, painfully dryto their eyes and without a speck of the "foul stuff" on him.

* * *

Lily sniffed and sneezed. She blew yet again. "Thank you so much. I would hug you, but I don't want to get you dirty." 

"That's _quite_ all right, Evans," Black said stiffly, although his eyes seemed amused.

"I'm sure," she glanced up on him and almost grinned at him. Black seemed different from the first time she met him, not as outspoken or cheerful - though cheerful was not quite the word she was looking for - but she was glad to see that he was kind and helpful as always. Guiltily, Lily realized that she'd been avoiding him ever since she saw him at Hagrid's. _I'll fix that_, she thought determinedly.

She started to say something but sneezed again, more violently. "Ahh! A cold!" she cried as if it was coming after her with a fork and a knife and a cannibalistic appetite. "I can't have a cold now! I'm much too busy! Oooh, I _swear_," she shook her fist angrilyat the sky like some maddened old woman, "when I find out who did this… I'll gut out their bellies and sever their heads!"

Black raised an eyebrow.

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, although it got somewhat lost in translation -what with her already flushed face and the barf-colored slime covering it.

"I heard it in a TV show once."

"I see..."

The trio backed out slowly, ready to turn and flee –

Too late. She caught a glimpse of their guilty faces and stood, her already-shivering body shaking in rage.

"_POTTER! COME BACK HERE!_"

The friends looked at each other and ran for it.

* * *

Later that day, they converged again in the dormroom, faces red and slightly battered - looking. "Man, that girl knows how to pay back," James groaned on his bed. "You would think one _furnuculus_ jinx is enough, but _nooo_, she has to get her little friends to join in…" 

Peter just moaned in agreement, but Remus raised his head and eyed his friend resentfully. "I hope you learned your lesson, James. I'm _never, ever_, doing that again."

James opened an eye. "Never say never," he coaxed. "Come on, we can't give up that easily. Doesn't it make you want to try harder?"

"It makes me want to go to sleep and never wake up," Peter mumbled.

"Come on, you guys!" he sat up painfully. "Black deserves to be taught a lesson! If you fail, try, try again! We just need to be more careful, do more research, and make sure it's elaborate enough to work."

* * *

"Ughh… I don't feel like teaching Black a lesson anymore, James…" Peter whined as they plopped down on their beds in a painfully similar situation. 

Three more pranks that failed. Three! One a spell to make him purple with green dots all over, one to make him grow a beard and have huge buck teeth, and the other involving Mr. Filch, Ms. Norris, two mice and Sirius' bed.

"I don't understand… he just slips through our fingers," James shook his head and immediately regretted it. "Ouch!"

All of them were bruised somewhat (turns out Cordy has a good round house kick), Remus still had some feathers on his arms, and James and Peter were colored various bright colors.

"It has to be luck…" Remus murmured. "He can't be that good…"

"He hasn't even noticed!" James complained. "Every time we do a prank, wandless or otherwise, it always somehow turns on us or on Evans and her friends! I'd almost think he's done it on purpose, but he's such a cold fish that all he does is look at us and say_'Did you know you're turning purple, Potter? You might want to do something about that,_'" he mimicked.

He rubbed his face with his sleeve, peeved that the color hadn't yet vanished."Oh drat. It's still violet."

"Just remind me not to go along with you next time you're on a revenge rampage on Black, James…" the other groaned.

Peter agreed pitifully. "I don't think we can take another one."

James stared at the ceiling fan. "_Fine_. I'll go solo this time… maybe simpler is better."

* * *

_A/N:_ that sounds ominous for our sirius, that does... 

Hehe. Told you James has a rather odd way of showing gratitude. And if the pranks are crazy, stupid and not very original, let me remind you that this is their first year, and they're rather inexperienced, as well as sirius-less. If you do have an idea for a prank, please _please_ review and tell me, because I have only one great (if I may say so myself)idea so far for a prank, and I'm saving that one for a sweeeet occasion. We could have a contest - who thinks up better pranks...

Or maybe not. Mayhaps I'm delusional. But ain't Lily a sweetie? I was thinking of making her all stupid and annoying and unreasonable, but for some reason she turned out likable. I feel so dejected... :(

As always, please Read and Review. I'm determined to wait until I get some good ones, 'cause I need some cheering up in these desperate educational times. Au revoir!


	9. Unforeseen Consequences

**_M e t a m o r p h o s i s_**

_Chapter 9: Unforeseen Consequences_

_

* * *

_

Been a while, butI've beenoverwhelmed. Whoever said senior year was easy was kidding themselves... and deserves to be shot, drawn and quartered.

Don't mind me. It's the exhaustion talking. :)

Anyhoo, thanks to all reviewers. I would thank you one by one as I usually do, but I feel a sort of obligation to get this up as quickly as possible.

AQAP. That looks funny.

Again, don't mind me.

Hurrah!

* * *

"Mr. Black!"

It was another owl-less day. Sirius dreaded hearing from his family – Merlin, his parents will hate him forever! – but not hearing from them was worse. He hadn't contacted them since he had left on the train, and he was fairly sure that they were not busying themselves about him.

But there was little time. Yesterday Bellatrix had kindly (or in attempt to make him squirm, Sirius wasn't sure) shown him the latest _What's Going On? _wizarding gossip magazine, which, incidentally, had an article about Hogwarts. And of course, Sirius _had_ to be mentioned - as nothing less than "the boy who defied his family's legacy".

_I mean really. _He couldn't exactly blame his parents for hating him when it was worded like _that_.

If Bellatrix had expected to see a shocked or terrified expression on Sirius's face, though, she was sadly disappointed. But still Sirius had been in a daze ever since, which was probably why he didn't pay much attention today.

Although he could never truly please them now that he was in Gryffindor, the young Black studied harder than ever. He'd even, albeit a bit reluctantly, caught up on his Dark Magic, visiting the Restricted Section in the library on more than one unsupervised occasion. He knew more spells than most of the third-years did, certainly more than his fellow first-years.

"Mr. Black!"

And yet, and yet… He knew it would never be enough. He had failed them, failed his family… failed himself. Sirius had managed to absolutely ruin his life, and he wasn't even yet twelve.

_Must be some sort of record,_ he thought bitterly.

How'd he come to be in Gryffindor, anyway? It made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Sirius had all the Slytherin qualities – ambition, cunning, disregard for the rules… his parents had told him he was prime Slytherin material more than once, although the moments were few and rare.

Yet what were the Gryffindor traits? Loyalty. Bravery.

Being an infernal muggle-lover.

Oh, but it was absurd. Sirius was in Gryffindor, but he didn't have any of these qualities. Sure, he was loyal to his family. But hadn't he betrayed them when he got placed in Gryffindor? Sirius ruled it out. And while others liked to delude themselves that they were brave, Sirius was no fool. He knew he wasn't. It wasn't so much that he was a coward – he was a Black! – but he wasn't brave, either. He'd learned it long ago, the hard way – brave Sirius equaled stupid Sirius.

And the muggle-loving… Now _that_ was ridiculous. All right, so he did find the anti-muggle mantra of his family to be a bit hypocritical at times, but he never voiced it or said anything about it. And it was a _bit._ A _bit _wasn't important, didn't matter. There was nothing there that the hat could incriminate him for a _bit_. Nothing at all.

_I should burn that stupid piece of sh- rubbish… before it can do any more bloody damage…_ Sirius thought darkly.

"_Sirius Black!_"

"What is it?" he snapped. He had it with them, all of them. Couldn't he even _think_ in peace? "What sort of idiocy is it _now_?"

He heard a collective gasp from his classmates and was jolted back to reality. He couldn't even remember coming to Astronomy… he blearily tried to focus on what he'd done today. _I went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions… When did I get here?_

"Mr. Black?" Professor Kreatz asked sneeringly. "Is it just me, or have I heard you being disrespectful? Five points from Gryffindor."

Something snapped.

Sirius smiled and everyone shivered, even the massive Slytherin sitting on the stool next to him - Crabbe, it must have been. None of them – _none of them – _had ever seen a smile on that pale face, and this particular one was disconcertingly cold and… empty. And he was talking… they'd forgotten he could.

It only served to enrage him further. _It's because of them. _"Oh no, it isn't just you, Professor. I _was _being disrespectful. _Very_ disrespectful, in fact." He shook his head in cool mockery. "Such shame. Such dishonor. It shall haunt me forever."

It was quiet.

"_What did you say?_" Professor Kreatz bellowed, not able to believe his ears. His veined hands shook.

"Do you happen to be deaf?" Sirius asked gently. "That's sad, at your age. Now if you don't mind," he said pleasantly, "I think I'm going to get up and walk out of this stupid little class - after which I may throw up, owing to the fact I've swallowed Potter's little Nauseonus Solution in my soup this morning. Which by the way, Potter, is missing two spider legs and a spliced fireroot."

He stood. "Read the directions, _idiot_."

Kreatz was as dumbstruck as the rest of the class when Sirius started walking. He hadn't even made it to the door when the world went black. (A/N: this is _not_ meant to be a pun.No. Negatory.)

* * *

A hazel gae eyed Sirius curiously as he awoke and rubbed at his face with ice-cold palms.

"Wha" he was interrupted by a yawnthat abruptly turned intocough – "What happened?"

"You don't remember? You insulted Professor Kreatz to his face... And then threw up and fainted," he was told helpfully.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't remember." He paused. "And I don't faint." He could believe the throwing up part, though… there was a verynasty acidic aftertaste in his throat.

"So I suppose you just took a little nap."

He sighed and turned away from James Potter. "Why are you here?"

"Kreatz told me to get Madame Pomfrey."

"So get back to class, Potter. Have fun in Astronomy," he smiled. It seemed to be sincere, certainly much warmer than the last one, but the other boy seriously doubted it, catching a suspicious sarcastic glint in the silver eyes.

James frowned, swallowing a shiver. Sincere or not, it still seemed unnatural. "And go back to Kreatz, moon charts and calculating planet masses? I think _not_."

He simply sighed again. "Good night." He promptly turned over in his blankets.

"Sirius Black!" The short little witch promptly turned him right side up again. "You are awake, good. Have a piece of chocolate."

He declined politely. "I am quite fine. Thank you very much," he added after a moment.

She pursed her lip – not ever being ready to give up on a patient - and turned to the other trespasser in her dominion. "Well then," she frowned as she strove to remember the name, "Potter. You may return to class."

"But Black-" James started reluctantly.

"Will be quite all right, Mr. Potter! I assure you, he will not be _harmed_ in my care." She put her hands on her hips and stared at him fiercely.

The glare's effect was somewhat diminished when the fireplace crackled and the grim face of Albus Dumbledore appeared. "Poppy, there is some urgent business for youat the bottom of the Astronomy Tower."

"Oh, very well, Albus," she huffed, and the ancient face disappeared. She glared at Potter briefly before sighing. "Fine, you may stay. Watch over your friend and make sure he doesn't get up and strain himself."

They stared at her.

"He's not my -"

"I don't think that's -"

"Good thing I'm not asking you to _think_, then, isn't it, Mr. Black?" Pomfrey snapped at Sirius. Her voice slightly softened as she looked over at his solemn form, smooth skin painfullyreminiscent ofthe white blankets. "Now be good, Sirius, and stay in bed."

She hurried outside, leaving them to sit in silence alone.

* * *

_A/N:_ Oh no... did I just leave them alone with each other? The outrage... the inevitable chaos... Or perhaps not. You'll have to see for yourself. One quick note - notice that Sirius doesn't say mudbloods or other deragatory terms. There might be more to him than we've seen so far...

See you next chapter!


	10. Surprises

**_M e t a m o r p h o s i s_**

_Chapter 10: Thoughts and Surprises _

_

* * *

_

I felt bad for not updating in so long... don't worry, there's still more to come. Hopefully over winter break some muses will hit my head and give me inspiration...

Thanks for everyone's reviews, support, etc. Love you guys.

Let it happen!

* * *

"Do you really not remember anything?" James asked awkwardly, trying to break the monotonous silence. _Why, I don't know._

"I remember going to breakfast. Nothing else."

"Oh."

"Was it bad? Whatever I did do?"

That caught James by surprise, and he glanced at Black uncertainly. "Not… not too bad. I don't think you'll be Kreatz's favorite pet anymore, though."

The other sighed. "Shut up, Potter."

And surprisingly enough, he did.

* * *

For a while, at least. 

Potter coughed, breaking the awkward silence.

Sirius sighed softly. "Very well, what do you want?"

James Potter grinned evilly. "Since I have little you all to myself…" his face suddenly became serious, and he inhaled deeply. "We need to talk."

He looked at him curiously. "There's nothing to say."

"On the contrary, I think there's plenty." He swallowed audibly and avoided the sharp gray stare. "Well… I'm sorry for hating you."

…_Huh?_

"You're very forward, aren't you, Potter," Sirius finally commented, lacking anything else to say.

The boy shrugged dramatically. "Tis a gift." But his solemn demeanor hadn't completely vanished, only merge with his direct nature. "But I…I mean it. You did nothing really to make me hate you. I just… kind of did. I shouldn't have put that potion in your drink. I only meant to make you throw up, or something…"

A puzzled look flashed over Sirius's face, but it was gone in an instant. "I told you before - forget it. You can do whatever you want, Potter, I can't stop you. It's your right, and I can't do anything about it. _Cest la vie,_ no?" he almost laughed (or cried?), but the mood was much too serious for that and the other was looking at him weirdly.

Sirius did not want pity or sympathy. From anyone, and certainly not a conscience-ridden Gryffindor who along with his friends had tried to prank him time and time again. He sighed, then drove home his final argument. "Look, like me or hate me, Potter, _I_ _don't care. _Simple as that. So do yourself a favor and take your overblown and misguided principles somewhere else."

"Just because you don't care doesn't mean it's right," James protested.

"But it doesn't mean you're wrong to hate me, either. I _am_ a Black, after all," he pointed out with an almost-pained smirk. "Notorious for the Dark Arts and wicked evildoing, right?" He forced a smile, then dropped it and sighed, looking at the other boy with an odd glint in his eye.

"So whatever happens -" he caught himself and started again. "Just leave me be, James Potter. Just… just leave me alone."

* * *

When Remus came back, he was startled to find James Potter alone in the common room and staring blankly into the fire. 

"James? What are you doing here?"

His friend jolted, and then, seeing him, immediately relaxed. "Remus! Where've you been?"

"My mom's sick. I have permission to visit her for a couple of days every month." The lies came easy to him now, Remus noticed with a little guilt.

"Oh. Sorry. So that's where you were..."

"Yeah. What're you doing up?"

"Just thinking."

James watched the flames and couldn't stop himself from reliving the day again. How he put that potion in Black's breakfast, how he'd watched the boy carefully, disappointed when he seemed unaffected… Sirius Black's chilling smile, how he finally – _finally_ – reacted, just like James had wanted him to, and called him an idiot... and how Black had fallen in the middle of the classroom, giving James the fright of his life.

He'd panicked and ran to Madame Pomfrey, insisting on coming with her to the hospital wing where he'd just stared miserably at Black until the boy came to. Still, even that didn't bother him as much as Black's sad and yet strangely, ruefully amused eyes, and how… and how Black didn't, in fact, accept his impromptu apology, casting it off politely as if James had no fault to begin with.

It wasn't right, and he'd only now begun to understand that.

"Alright," Remus sat down beside him. "What's going on?"

James smiled genuinely at his friend's concern. "You worry too much. I'm just thinking."

"I know. That's what scares me."

"Hey!" He jabbed an elbow into his friend's side. "That was uncalled for."

"On the contrary. It was _very_ called for."

"Humph."

They stared at the fire.

"You sure you're okay?" Remus asked finally.

"I'm okay, Remus. Really, I'm fine."

_But someone else isn't.

* * *

_

Sirius looked down at his now-empty plate, too tired and too moody to even look up. _If only life at Hogwarts could be as good as the food_, he mused, not for the first time.

But it seemed to be a fool's hope. To begin with, he was a Black, quite logically hated by every Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. And of course, hehappened to bea Black in Gryffindor, meaning that he was despised by most of the Slytherins. Additionally, he had completely lost control of himself two days ago (_all Potter's fault of course_, Sirius cursed) and because of it he had drawn attention to himself in class and insulted Professor Kreatz. Not to mention he fainted again. Sirius was just lucky that Kreatz didn't hold too large a grudge against him; the teacher had cornered him after class yesterday, and Sirius had casually explained it away as that idiot Potter's prank – apparently he put a messed-up potion in Sirius's breakfast which had caused the whole fiasco. Potter got twenty-five points taken off and two detentions for it.

Now, naturally, Sirius was glared at by the point-conscientious Gryffindors, especially Potter and his friends, of course, who seemed to take it to heart. _Because _they're_ the victims, of course, not me… _Being ignored again suddenly seemed to be impossible. He was hissed at by his own House.

"Tattletale."

"Spoiled brat."

"Damned Slytherin _spy_."

Those were some of the more mild ones, but he didn't really mind. It's not as if it had mattered to him in the beginning, anyway, so why should it matter now?

Surprisingly enough, however,Potter and his little gang didn't call him names – not as much, at least. Rather, the messy-haired boy and his friends mostly only glowered and ignored him. Which was an improvement over all the name-calling and pestering, Sirius had to admit, although he really couldn't care less. All the insults and ill-will were simply distracting him from his books. _That's it._

What did rankle, though, was the fact that Professor Destrick had caught Sirius after hours in an empty classroom with a book that he should not have been able to check out – _Before the Unforgivables - The Years of Terror of the 15th Century._ Luckily, Sirius had already disposed of all the other books from the Restricted Section, and he had been able to somewhat pass himself off as an overenthusiastic History student. Destrick had only given him a suspicious look and let him off with a warning. Since then, however, the man seemed more aware of Sirius's lineage and made a point of keeping a watchful eye on the young Black.

He sighed. He hadn't wanted to draw attention, but that was all he seemed to do lately.

"_Rrrrrooor. Rrrroooor."_

Sirius felt a sharp jab to his elbow and shot his head up. It was a black owl, similar to his Tawren, who watching him with the tufted head cocked to the side, waiting for him to take its burden.

There were two letters for him. One white…. And one red.

He almost smirked.

Oh yes. This was not a good day.

His heart sank, but his face revealed nothing. He would not show weakness. Not ever, not to anyone...

And especially not to them.

"Could you meet me in my room?" Sirius asked the owl. It nodded gravely and flew out the window, accustomed to such requests from the Black heirs.

A grim wave of hopelessness washed over him, but Sirius Black's back was straight as he strode out of the Great Hall.

* * *

_A/N: Poor Sirius! Now he's in for it... What do you guys think of James? He's learning... slowly, but he's learning. Too bad Sirius is too stubborn to help him along... Review please, if you have any heart! Make my muse come to life! _


	11. Unrectified Blunders

**_M e t a m o r p h o s i s_**

_Chapter 11: Unrectified Blunders_

_

* * *

_

I have to mention that all the fates seemed to work against me putting up this chapter, but it's here -and longer than ever. I had to work around harrowing schedules, illnesses, schoolwork, exams and technical difficulties (which were the main problem). My trusty laptop has become nearly utterly useless and untrusty- the internet doesn't work, the hard drive and the CD drive don't function, and you can forget about printing it out... I had to rewrite it word for word. But since I got so many appeals and threats (and whacks on the head) I rolled up my sleeves and started toiling. So reviews do serve a purpose other than bolstering my diminishing ego.

I thank all of you, very very deeply. (gives a Sirius bow)

I'm not sure if anyone's still here and reading this fic, but I do hope you guys enjoy it. Sirius and James are the main stars of this chapter, and the Howler'scontents are revealed, plus that tidbit from chapter 6 that I mentioned before.

So...

Shall we begin?

* * *

"-A DISGRACE TO HUNDREDS OF GENERATIONS OF BLACKS! A STAIN ON OUR FAMILY'S HONOR! HAVE YOU THE SLIGHTEST IDEA HOW ASHAMED WE WERE WHEN WE HEARD OF IT? A BLACK IN GRYFFINDOR? THE BLACK _HEIR_ IN GRYFFINDOR? WHOEVER HEARD OF SUCH A RIDICULOUS THING? I HAVE HALF A MIND TO TAKE YOU OUT OF THAT LUNATIC SCHOOL AND PUT YOU IN DURMSTRANG, WHERE ALL THOSE MUDBLOOD IDEALS WOULD BE BEATEN OUT OF YOU WITH A CANE – AS IS PROPER!" 

James stopped before opening the door, pressing his back to the wall. His ears were being shattered. The woman shouting must have already had a screeching voice _before_ she amplified it into a Howler.

He shuddered. Somehow he had the feeling that it had been worse before he came…

"AND NEARLY DROWNING IN THE LAKE YOUR FIRST DAY? NOT EVEN IN SCHOOL, AND YOU HAD ALREADY GOTTEN IN TROUBLE! I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH ALL THIS NONSENSE AGES AGO!"

It was ridiculous. James sneaked a peek behind the slightly ajar door.

As far as he could tell, Sirius Black was not very affected by any of this. Rather, the dark figure (James had forgotten his glasses, which was why he had come here after breakfast instead of playing Exploding Snap with Pete and Remus) simply seemed to sit there and stare blankly ahead, calmly letting the letter run its course.

"YOUR FATHER AND I ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!"

The Howler appeared to be running out of things to shout. The voice quieted suddenly, and several loud breaths (pants) were heard.

"_Don't_ come home for the holidays, _traitor_."

James winced at that one.

Ouch.

He waited a few seconds for Black to compose himself before coming in as casually as he could make himself, blue book bag hanging from his left shoulder. Carefully making his way over the piles of clothes scattered on the floor (possibly clean, though he wouldn't have bet on it), he went straight to his bed, finding his glasses on his desk (there they are, the stupid things), pulling out all his books and unceremoniously dumping them on the mattress – all the while watching the other boy from the corner of his eye.

Black was sitting upright on his bed. Reading.

Seeming for all the world as if he hadn't a care in his life.

_What a cold fish..._

"Hey Black," James greeted, for once foregoing the usual glare of insult. He didn't pity Black. He wasn't feeling sorry, even. Black got what he deserved.

It was only that he couldn't in good conscience pick on the kid _now_, just when he'd gotten rejected by his own family.

…That's what he told himself, at least.

The other boy didn't even look up from his book, missing the interesting conflict that was visible on James's face. "Potter."

"What're you reading there?"

"A book about a giant peach," Sirius Black said evenly, clearly intending to kill the conversation before it could get anywhere.

James caught the true title of the book. _The Founders Four._ But he played along, for some odd reason. He didn't know what was making him try to extend the awkward conversation…

…But whatever it was, he fervently willed it to stop. "Hm. Sounds like something I've read before, but I can't remember what."

Black finally raised his head to meet James's eyes, raising his eyebrows. "Do you mean to imply that you're literate?" he inquired. "Astonishing. And here I thought primates couldn't read."

James met the gray gaze head on. _Was that a joke…? Well, more of an insult, but still…_he grinned. "Don't underestimate me, Black. Us monkeys can do some pretty cool things."

"Like what, pray tell? Eat insects? Scratch yourself? How very admirable." The other boy was adopting a bemused expression on his face, as if this conversation – and his part in it – was becoming too abnormal for him to comprehend.

It amused James. _Talk about having something up your arse. _"I'll have you know that monkeys have secret superpowers."

This was getting much too silly for Sirius, and he went back to his book. "I hope you're not deluding yourself into thinking you and your monkeys can _fly_, Potter.

"With the proper levitation charm, sure."

He looked up again. "That doesn't count as flying."

"Well, if you transfigure wings…"

Black seemed to consider it seriously. "They would have to be big, though, enough to hold their weight, since the bones aren't hollow."

"But it could work."

"It could." His eyes became glassy as he stared into the distance. "I wonder…"

"Too bad that sort of magic is too advanced for us," James mused.

The other boy eyed him for a moment, then nodded tersely. "Too bad."

They faded into a more natural silence, both boys befuddled.

Could it be that they've just had a friendly conversation?

...Nah.

James sat down for a while and tried to make his staring not too obvious. He'd been distracted, but he'd only just heard Black's mother completely denounce him. Black wasn't even in a bad mood. In fact, he'd been uncommonly tolerant of James and his pestering, considering all the bad blood between them.James had expected Black to cry, break down, get angry, or, or…

Or _something_. Anything but this calm tranquility.

…

Was Black even human?

* * *

Sometimes, Sirius Black felt all too human. 

He looked back to his book, long hair efficiently covering his drawn face. He was reading _The Founders Four_.

At least, that's what he seemed to be doing.

In reality he was reading his father's letter, hidden neatly between the book's pages. He had received it a scant moment before the owl had left him with the Howler.

Sirius stole a furtive glance at Potter.

Had the other heard…? He hoped not. The Howler was much too personal for someone (a Gryffindor) to overhear…

Although he supposed, when it came down to it, that it didn't much matter what Potter had or hadn't heard. Everybody knew the Blacks' stand on betrayal… Sirius knew it better than anyone.

…And so what if Potter heard? It didn't matter. _Sirius _didn't matter – he was nothing now. Nothing. Nothing without the Blacks. Nothing without his family. Nothing. No one. Without… without anyone…

Sirius calmed himself. _No matter what, you're still a Black. Act like it!_

He let out a quiet sigh. His eyes pored over the letter. It was brief, and yet he found himself stopping at certain points to rub at his eyes.

There must've been something in them, for they were itching terribly…

-

_There is a possibility that this owl will be intercepted, so I cannot put all I wish into this letter._

_Your mother is very distraught from all this, as I am sure you've gathered. She is disappointed in you. But we are both certain that the Sorting Hat must have made a mistake. After all, it is old, and you were unconscious at the time. I will be having a talk with the Headmaster about that, make no mistake. Such errors are unbecoming of a prestigious school such as Hogwarts, and the Board will hear my displeasure._

_It is too late for the blunder to be rectified, however. While you may not expect forgiveness for you inexcusable actions, it is possible for you to partially redeem youself. Stay focused on your schoolwork and make alliances with the proper persons. Continue your special studies and do NOT shame us further. We suffer enough already for the consequences of those unfortunate events._

_Barton Black._

_-_

There was no greeting. It was as if… as if he couldn't even bear to write his own son's name down…

He held his breath and released it slowly, closing his eyes. It wasn't as if he hadn't expected this. There was nothing else to be done – he just had to accept it:

His family hated him now. More than ever.

And it _was_ a kind of pathetic mercy that he wasn't allowed home for the holidays, to endure the violent frustrations of his mother and the quieter and yet more lethal disappointment of his father.

Summers were going to be a problem, though, he mused, but he supposed it couldn't be helped. It was at times like these when he almost wished he weren't –

No. He _was _a Black, and to moan about it would be impractical, not to mention absurd. Besides, Blacks had no need to wish.

...If only for something better.

* * *

James landed on the mattress with a muffled _thump_. "Where are you going?" 

Sirius looked up at him, surprised out of his reverie. "What?"

"Winter break, Mr. Black," Potter looked amused. "In six weeks?"

The unexpected question jolted him, and he reverted to his usual defensive behavior. "I somehow fail to see how it is any of your business."

"Touchy, touchy…" he teased, and jumped again on his bed.

Sirius said nothing.

"My parents are going on a trip to Latvia. I would normally come with them, but they aren't going to have any fun. Work, you know. So I'll be staying here."

He grinned at Sirius slyly.

The latter narrowed his eyes. That wily little brat…!

Now, of course, Sirius would _have _to tell him. Wouldn't be polite otherwise.

"I will as well," he said warily.

"Ah. Fun fun fun. Why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" Sirius stared suspiciously at Potter. _Had_ he, after all…?

James avoided the gray eyes and landed softly on his rear. "Guess not." His mind searched quickly for something else to say, although the reason why again escaped him. "Say, are you a quidditch player?"

"I don't have a broom with me if that's what you mean." He did, actually, but he wasn't going to tell _that _to Potter. It wasn't impolite to lie, after all, especially when the other person didn't deserve the truth to begin with.

James started fiddling with the edge of the blanket. "No, I just meant that… well, do you know how to ride a broom?"

"Basically." Quite well, actually.

"Ah, good. You and I will be some of the only ones who'll know anything tomorrow, then."

Sirius swiveled his head, now utterly befuddled. "What?"

"Tomorrow," he repeated. "There's a flying lesson for the first years."

_Now…? _"Why so late?"

James actually reddened. "Er… seems that someone sort of… messed with the brooms…" he wringed his hands.

He leaned back on his elbows and looked on in amusement. "You don't say... How come they didn't fix it earlier?"

"Erm… "

"Come out with it, Potter."

"There were some… special circumstances."

He raised his eyebrows. "Ah."

The other squirmed.

They stayed that way for a good long moment, one doing his best to avoid the other one's unusually jovial scrutiny.

The boy with the messy hairlooked away embarrassedly. "Apparently broomsticks, sticking charms and chocolate… don't really mix."

Sirius fought to keep his straight-faced expression. "…I see."

James Potter laughed sheepishly, grinningat him.

And for the first time, in quite a long while, Sirius very nearly grinned back.

* * *

_A/N_: They really are children, aren't they... >.

Is that endingtoo fluffy? I'm not quite happy with it...

Well, there it is. Review if there is any interest in this story. Or non-interest. Whatever. Maybe this could serve as the last chapter? I don't know...


	12. Quibbick?

**_M e t a m o r p h o s i s _**

_Chapter 12: Quibbick?_**_

* * *

_**

A/N: I haven't been here for the longest time, have I... Sorry for that, but my time has been _consumed_ lately, and I've really been running out of ideas. I hope this chapter does not disappoint.

Thank you for your reviews. They are bloody awesome.

And now - well, come on, read ahead. Don't be shy.

* * *

James stared. "No. I refuse to believe you've never heard of the Northampton Pixies. They're the best team in England! They're bloody _famous_!" 

"Good heavens, James, I'm_ so _sorry for living as a muggle all those years and not ever knowing what quibbick is," Lily rolled her eyes at Cordy. "_However_ shall I atone for my sins?"

"_Quidditch_."

Lily blinked. "What?"

"_Quidditch,_" he repeated. "Not quibbish. Quidditch."

"Quidrish?"

James put a hand to his forehead and sighed. "Merlin's nosehairs, Evans. Say it right – quidditch. Quid-ditch. Quidd…itch. Quidditch. Simple."

"That's another thing I can't figure out for the life of me - why are you so dead set on calling me Evans? My name is Lily. Say it with me – Li…ly. _Lily. _Come on."

"Not until you pay quidditch some respect and _bloody say it right!_"

Remus leaned his head back, arms slack by his side as he tried to balance his chair with only the two back legs touching the floor.

"Is there anyone else who thinks this conversation is going nowhere?" he asked.

"Me," Cordy raised her hand.

"Me," Harvey Longbottom raised his hand.

Peter, busy drooling into his arms, gave a soft snore.

...Remus took that as agreement.

"- can call you anything I want to. Now say it _properly_."

"This is ridiculous, James. It's _just_ a game. And why should I even take orders from someone who won't bother saying my name?"

"_Quidditch is_ _not _just_ a game!_" James bellowed. He turned around to where some poor innocent was coming down the stairs from the dormitory to the Gryffindor common room, then promptly caught hold of their robes, barring them from leaving.

"You. Help me knock some sense into this girl."

"Stop giving people orders!" Lily put her hands on her hips and glowered. "He has better things to do than help you, anyway!"

"Like what, pray tell?"

"Well, some people actually bother to study once in a while!"

"On a Sunday?"

"Yes, on a Sunday, Potter!"

The boy crossed his arms. "And since when do you stick up for him, anyway? He's on _my_ side, obviously."

He turned and looked the other in the eye. "Aren't you?"

Blink.

James glared.

"Well? Are you?"

Sirius Black raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever gave you _that_ idea, Potter?" he said in mild bewilderment, and made to leave.

James bit his lip, while Lily just looked confused.

_What's going on? _she wondered, looking back and forth between the two. Remus and Cordy, having watched this with their mouths gaping open, exchanged quizzical looks and went to stand next to Lily for a better view. Harvey decided he had better things to do and climbed the stairs to his dormitory.

After a nudge from Remus, poor Peter was woken up and forced to join the three spectators. With a mournful look at the rather comfortable armchair he had vacated, he sat on the stairs, head resting on a fist, and watched with glazed eyes.

* * *

It had only been earlier that day that Black had received the Howler. James wasn't really sure how to face the other boy, honestly, but he figured that maybe it wasn't really that impossible for them to stand each other being in the same room after all. 

And he really did need help getting Lily to understand the wonders of Quidditch.

* * *

He grabbed Black's robes. "Wait."

* * *

Sirius turned around irritably. "What the… What are you _doing_?" he exclaimed, and the others noted that he looked the most unsettled they'd ever seen him. 

"Tell me something."

He rubbed at his eyes with a weary hand, stopped himself as he realized what he was doing, then shook his head and looked back at James, face inscrutable.

"I really am _not_ in the mood for these games, Potter."

Wasn't it bad enough that he was estranged from his family? Forced into a House where he didn't belong, and never would? Made into an outcast? Pranked on a weekly basis? Did he have to be made into a bloody _project_, too?

He understood what Potter was doing – really he did. The boy was trying, yet _again_, to _involve_ Sirius, out of both pity and guilt.

But Blacks do not take charity, and besides –

"Is Quidditch not the greatest wizarding sport on Earth?"

_...What?_

Potter was almost trembling as he fisted Sirius's collar, hazel gaze intense as it met the other boy's eyes. Sirius stared at the other boy.

"Well?" he pressed. "Where's your loyalty? Your patriotism? As a pure-blooded wizard, can you honestly say that Quidditch is not the greatest game, and that the Northampton Pixies aren't the greatest team ever to walk England's green Quidditch fields?"

Silence.

"…I prefer chess," Sirius said finally, carefully disentangling his robes.

The Black heir turned away.

This time, no one stopped him.

* * *

What in heaven's name was James _doing_, Remus wondered irritably. Did he honestly expect a word of _encouragement_ out of Black? Especially after the way he'd been treated? 

He exchanged wry looks with Cordy, and knew they were thinking the same thing:

...Did James Potter have _no_ common sense whatsoever?

* * *

James looked at the floor, head bowed and hands clenched. 

_I tried, I tried and he didn't even -_

"But," he heard Black saying softly, "in any case, Potter…"

His head jerked up.

"...The Northampton Pixies are nothing. The greatest Quidditch team ever are the Hampshire Horntails, hands down."

-

This was a perfect moment to walk away, push through the portrait and make an impressive, enigmatic exit out the door which would leave the others with a sense of awe and perhaps even some understanding for their fellow classmate, and all in all would have been terribly wonderful and soap-operaish.

In fact, that's exactly what Sirius was bent on doing - not that he knew what a soap opera was, of course, let alone had the intention on creating any awe or understanding whatsoever. What others thought or felt was none of his business, and that small concession about the Horntails was all he planned on giving up. Sirius just wanted to get outside, be alone and maybe throw some rocks at the giant squid.

Or at least, what he would have done had James Potter hadn't felt the priggish obligation to have the last word.

-

"…No they're not," James blurted, perplexed. "They haven't won anything worth noting in at least ten years."

Sirius's hand was literally a hair away from the painting. He paused, then decided to ignore the comment.

He'd had a rough day. He was allowed some dignity.

"I mean," James continued, "the Horntails did have a good captain back in '75, but after John Quicksill dropped out of the team to write for the Quibbler it all went downhill."

* * *

"The Quibbler?" Lily asked. 

"A newspaper," Cordy told her. "It's full of make-believe junk articles. Like colonies of winged sphinxes living in Ukraine." She scoffed. "As if sphinxes have _wings_."

"...Do they usually not?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course not," the other girl answered. "They like swimming better."

"Ah," Lily said, nodding and thinking, '_I don't get it...'_

* * *

Sirius turned around. Screw dignity. "Some people have loyalty, Potter. Not everyone follows the biggest winner no matter who they are." 

"I do _not_! I've followed the Pixies practically since day one. It's not my fault that _I_ happened to have good taste." He sniffed and turned up his nose mockingly. It was obvious he was trying to imitate either the Black or what would be a particularly haughty flamingo. "_Some_ people actually bring luck to others, Sirius. Not that you would know."

_I suppose I wouldn't,_ Sirius agreed silently, indifferently.

_Not me. _

That may be, he reminded himself, but _hell_, he wasn't going to let that go. "If it involves acting like a shitless ape like you, Potter, I'll _pass_. Even if you _like _being a performing monkey, being a mascot is _not_ one of _my_ career aspirations, monkey boy," he snapped.

"Don't call me a monkey because you picked the loser team, Black."

"They have a better team this year," he replied. "Hugh Barret as chaser and Keith O'Clark as keeper. They'll pull through to the semi-finals at least."

"Like two people can really make a difference."

He smirked, finding the comment rather humorous. "How very un-Gryffindor of you, Jimmy."

James smirked back. "Don't call me that."

"Jamey, then?"

"Not unless you want me to tell you what the sixth-year girls call you," he answered lightly.

"Is that a threat?"

"I should think so." After a second, he added, "...Siri-poo"

Sirius visibly shuddered. "Don't _ever _say that again, Potter."

"That's only one of them, you know. There's plenty more-"

"That's enough, thank you."

James's smirk widened into a grin. "Is it really, '_Siri-poo'_? I dunno, it kinda has a nice ring to it..."

Sirius glared. Strangely enough, it made him look a lot younger.

"Potter, _shut _it."

* * *

_A/N: _And that's it for this chapter. How was it? What do you think of Sirius and James? 

I don't know when the next update will be. But I do know that if you guys review, it makes me happy. I stayed up all last night just because someone reviewed that day and reminded me that I have a story to get back to. So... make a writer happy? Pleeease:)


	13. Only the Beginning

**_Metamorphosis_**

* * *

_Only The Beginning_

* * *

"One hand in front of the other," instructed Professor Baxter loudly. "Grip should be firm, wrists should be lax, shoulders ba- for the last time, Miss Evans, the Feathertouch is not meant to sweep floors! If I see _one_ hair of that broom touch the ground… no, Mister Pettigrew, Feathertouch 77's do not come equipped with a saddle…no, not even a pillow. Really, child, do you _want_ to slip off while you're miles and miles up in the air? ...Yes, I can rather clearly see that you don't… no, you may not go to the Hospital Wing, Mr. Lupin - because I said so! And same goes for you, Miss Beckett. You do not require a stomach to fly. Just ask George Wonkett, accidental magic during the match of '66 forced him to play without a liver- I will not repeat myself, Miss Beckett. I don't care _what _time of day or month it is, you _will _get on that broom!"

The flying instructor, who happened to also be the professor for Ancient Runes as well as haling well over sixty, was a small, wrinkled thing, lithe of frame but clearly getting on in years. A single gust looked as if it could easily blow her over. Watching Professor Baxter zip around on a broom when she appeared to belong in a velvety armchair in a nursing home was somewhat mind-boggling, enough so that a few of the muggleborns were convinced she must be bending some three or four fundamental rules of physics. Daily.

She had been volunteered to teach the flying lesson for the first years for nearly eighteen years now, Baxter informed them, on account that the other teachers -'the young whippersnappers' - were all of a much too delicate and squeamish constitution to properly deal with lawsuits and hospital bills and other such nonsense. Amusing as it was to have their professors being referred to as 'young whippersnappers', many of the students unused to flying cleaning utensils were rather alarmed to hear her talk of hospital bills and misplaced organs as if they were commonplace occurrences.

_Not _being one unused to flying cleaning utensils, however, Sirius was one of the few allowed to idle around while the ancient teacher was busy dealing with his uneasy classmates. It was supposedly a privilege, but really because Baxter had her hands full with the sudden influx of muggleborns this year, and just couldn't spare the time for advanced students who knew their material. It meant that for the past week, Sirius had been in a class where he could do nothing but vegetate and stare at the clouds.

It was, in one word, boring.

Sirius thought longingly of the tree next to the lake that he always sat under and read. He wished to be in a class that actually mattered - one that if he could do well enough in, maybe it would make his parents proud. He daydreamed about being a Black and not being in Hogwarts, about not being put into stupid little categories of brave and ambitious and hardworking and smart.

And Sirius tried very hard to ignore the extra limb he seemed to have acquired over the past two days.

"Oh, to be a muggleborn learning to fly," the limb sighed lazily as it sat next to him on the grass, trying to balance a Quaffle on its index finger. "What I'd give to fly for the first time again... It's probably the best surprise about the whole discovering magic exists thing, don't you think?"

Sirius grunted and laid down on his back, trying to decide whether there was a chance Baxter would take enough time with the muggleborns that he could squeeze in a little nap.

James Potter propped himself on an elbow and looked over at him. "Don't you?"

Sirius looked up through mostly-shut eyelids, too used to this sort of nagging from Potter by now to be annoyed. "Probably," he allowed, swallowing a yawn. "…Though butterbeer's pretty good too," he murmured sleepily.

The other boy smirked and pushed his oval glasses up his nose. "The Blacks start them young, I see."

"What?"

"Wouldn't have pinned you for a drinker."

"Shut up and go to hell," was the even and immediate reply.

"Good point though," James ignored him smoothly, returning to his original position on the lawn. "The magical world would be in pretty sad shape without butterbeer."

"Both hands, Lupin! For heaven's sakes, use _both hands!!_" Baxter could be heard screaming from the field.

"I'm _trying_!"

"Try _harder_, boy!"

James listened for a little bit, then commented, "Poor Remus. You'd have thought his father would have let him near a broom before. I wonder why that is?"

Potter waited for a reply, then looked over and saw that his reluctant companion was rapidly falling asleep.

"…Oi. _Oi! _Don't fall asleep on me, Black! Baxter may not look like she could handle opening a door, but I'm pretty sure she would try to have a go at you with a broom if she caught you napping." He shook Sirius with one hand.

"...She'll probably go for you first, seeing as how you stole a Quaffle from the storage room," came the muttered response.

Potter grinned and brushed back his hair. "I _am _more of a daredevil than you are, aren't I?"

Sirius opened one eye. "More of an idiot, that's for certain," he attempted a very Blackish drawl, trying to once more deter Potter from doing… whatever it was that he was doing.

...Complete and utter failure."You just don't know how to have fun, Black."

Surrender. "Whatever you say, James," Sirius sighed out, finally giving into a deep sleep.

Slowly, surprised, the boy wearing glasses smiled. He leaned back on his hands and craned his head up to look at the sky and clouds overhead.

"That's okay, though," he whispered softly. "I'll teach you. Sirius."

* * *

And he did.

* * *

A/N: I realize this is short, inadequate, and very long in coming. But... this story, at least until I have inspiration again, is over. I wish I had had more time for it back when I _did _have the desire to write it, I did have more of a plot than just this little friendship getting started... but life just didn't turn out that way. So I decided that instead of leaving off like so many authors do, I'll give you this. Maybe someday I'll get back into this - doubtful, as this is my first fic and so very, very badly written - but for now, this is it.

That said, I'm actually satisfied with this ending. Not everything is tied up, not everyone has accepted Sirius yet - he and Remus still have to come to terms with each other - but you know what, I think our Sirius has already come a long way, don't you?


End file.
